A Blast From the Past
by PastaLovingIdjit
Summary: Shit, this wasn't supposed to happen. The awesome one should not have to deal with something as unawesome as… this. Yes because Prussia, beer, and magic go oh so well together ;) Now he has to hide the brats before England finds out and turns him into a frog! Chibi America, Canada and Germany! Rated T for Romano and France. Some romance to be involved as well. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new story this time! I was depressing myself a little with all the dark fics I was reading so I decided I'd do something a bit more light-hearted! Hope ya'll like it!**

**This thing is rated T for Romano's very colorful mouth which we'll be seeing a lot of later on and of course there's Prussia too XD**

**As normally stated I do not own Hetalia though if I did I'd totally do an episode about the German Sparkle Party XD**

A Blast From the Past**  
**

Shit, this wasn't supposed to happen. The awesome one should not have to deal with something as unawesome as… _this_.

Prussia ran a hand through his pale hair as he stared down at the two small faces that looked back up, one with a stern, disinterested look on his face while the other had a mischievous smile on his that Prussia already knew was sentencing him to his doom.

_Fuck._

Chapter 1

30 minutes earlier

He spun around lazily in his chair, bored out of his freaking mind.

This meeting seemed to be taking forever and listening to West drone on and on wasn't very awesome. Besides, it was hardly like anyone was listening to the younger German, everyone just as bored as Prussia was. His eyes traveled down the line of nations staring off into space, completely zoned out.

He stopped when his eyes rested on America sitting near the corner of the room. His head was tilted down towards the phone in his lap, his bangs hiding his eyes. However, his face was reddening quickly as he continued to look down at his phone. Now that looked interesting. Canada kept glancing at him occasionally, his face perplexed as he looked curiously at his brother. Apparently, Prussia hadn't been the only one to notice.

Now if only he knew who the American was texting. Maybe he'd try and sneak around later and find out who it was.

Prussia glanced around the rest of the room, seeing if there was anything else interesting. To his right Italy was happily eating a plate of pasta he'd managed to sneak into the meeting. To his left Romano was quietly cursing Spain as the Spaniard compared him to a tomato.

Japan was diligently taking notes on everything Germany said which was good for Prussia. He and Japan were actually friends (he was awesomer than he looked) and he knew that the Asian nation would allow Prussia to look over his notes to understand what was happening.

The rest of the nations looked as bored as he did. He did notice though that a little down the line of chairs England was reading something intently. At first Prussia brushed it off as nothing but he couldn't help returning to look at it as China stood up and started droning on about the same thing West had already been talking about.

There was something about the book that made Prussia curious. It looked ancient, a very worn leather-bound book that looked at least a century or two old.

Germany finally called for the meeting to end and the nations all stood up gratefully, working out all the kinks in their bodies from sitting for too long. Prussia took the opportunity to stroll over to England and try and get a better look at that strange book.

England was eagerly packing up, his eyes glancing up distractedly to another part of the room as he put his papers away. The book was still lying open to the side on the table and Prussia stretched his neck out to read some of it. It was written in a language that he had never seen before, but he recognized a few of the words written in it yellow pages.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" England snapped, finally realizing the albino nation standing behind him.

"What the awesome me can't stand here?" Prussia retorted sarcastically. England narrowed his emerald eyes at him. "Anyways what's with the weird book?" Prussia asked. England looked surprised as he turned in his seat and looked at the book. "None of your damn business wanker," England said and shut the book closed before returning to his packing.

Now Prussia was really interested.

Suddenly England's phone went off and he quickly pulled it out, shielding it from Prussia's curious eyes. Prussia watched as England's face turned bright red and he mumbled something under his breath as he got up and left Prussia without saying a word.

Prussia looked up and watched the island nation stalk out of the meeting room, closely followed by America.

Hm, interesting indeed.

Prussia glanced back down at the table and nearly laughed aloud. In his haste, England had completely forgotten about the book he clearly didn't want Prussia to read.

"Finders keepers," Prussia muttered happily as he picked up the old book. It felt heavier than it should have been and some tiny unawesome voice spoke up in the back of his head that maybe this wasn't such an awesome thing to be doing. Prussia shook off the voice though as he walked out of the meeting room.

Perhaps he'd go find Germany and show off the book to him.

**Sorry this first chapter is so short. I swear they get longer, well maybe not the first two or so but they'll get longer I promise! So far this story doesn't have a lot of chapters nor do I have it completely finished on Word so these updates will probably come once a week though I think I'll post the second chapter up some time by the end of the week.**

**So how'd you guys like it? I smell something awesome which means a shit-ton of trouble for our dear albino ;)**

**See you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter as promised! Huge thank you to FanfikFreakazoid and Midna18 for reviewing :)**

**Also hugs to everyone who fav'd/followed this story!**

**So this chapter kinda deviates from Prussia but it's all a part of the bigger picture. It's all from Canada's point of view so enjoy!**

Chapter 2

He didn't really know why he was tailing Alfred right now. It was just that he'd been acting so weird throughout the entire meeting and Canada wanted to know what was up with his brother.

Last he'd seen, Alfred had followed Arthur out the door, so perhaps they were talking somewhere? Maybe they'd gone back to one of their rooms?

Canada quietly made his way to Alfred's room, but it was silent. Okay so maybe they went to Arthur's room. Canada made his way down the empty hallway. All the other nations had gone out to enjoy the beautiful day outside, leaving Canada all by himself. Well of course he still had his polar bear with him.

He smiled and looked down at Kumajirou. In response the polar bear looked up and nuzzled his arm affectionately. Canada looked back up in time to see that he was basically in front of Arthur's door.

He raised his hand up to knock but stopped as he heard voices on the other side of the wall. "Eng…Iggy," he heard Alfred groan.

Arthur let out a low moan in response and Canada felt his face turn completely red as more… unsettling noises reached his ears. No, this couldn't be right. Arthur had practically raised the two of them when they were kids. He was basically their _father_.

Canada had to be imagining this… right?

"Wait Arthur, I need to talk to you about something," Alfred said faintly.

"Love, I don't think this is the best time for talking" Arthur replied in a husky voice. There were more muffled noises before Alfred managed to speak again.

"No, I need to get this off my chest," he said and Canada could hear the seriousness in his brother's voice. He heard Arthur sigh.

"Alright, poppet what is so important then?" he asked.

"I… I just can't do this anymore," Alfred blurted out.

"What?" Arthur asked in surprise. Canada could almost see the shocked look on Arthur's face. "What do you mean?" he asked in a more hesitant voice. Alfred huffed.

"I mean _this_. Sneaking around all the time, you pushing me away and then showing up at my house drunk off your ass a few days later, begging me to come back. The quick ones we can get in during breaks before we have to go back and pretend nothing happened. I can't take it anymore! I hate lying to everyone about where I am or what I'm doing all the time; it's not fair to them."

There was stunned silence from the island nation, or at least Canada assumed it was that. "I just wish you'd stop hiding me like I'm some sort of dark secret," he added in a whisper and Canada could almost see the despair that haunted his words.

"Alfred, don't talk like that," Arthur finally replied softly. "You're not some dark stain that I refuse to acknowledge. If you were like that to me then we'd hardly be like _this_."

"Then why won't you let me tell anyone else?" Alfred asked angrily. "Or even just let me hold your hand when we go out?"

"I already told you, people would talk," Arthur said with a small sigh. "We both have our reputations to think about here."

"I don't care about my reputation!" the superpower shot back angrily, his voice rising. "I've never cared what anyone else has thought of me! You're the only one holding back here!"

"Alfred keep your voice down!" Arthur hissed.

"No I won't!" the American yelled even louder. "I don't care if the whole world hears me!"

"Well I do!" Arthur shouted back. "You may not care what other people think of you but I do!"

"Why don't you just say it then?" Alfred yelled.

"Say what?" Arthur asked.

"Just say that _you love me_ already!" his brother cried. A hushed silence fell over the room and over Canada.

He had no idea how to process what he'd heard, his mind refused to work.

"You know I love you," Alfred said in a much quieter voice, barely above a whisper. "You've never said it back, but I knew you loved me too so that was okay. I could wait."

"And what about now?" Arthur asked. Canada held his breath in anticipation.

"I can't wait anymore," he mumbled. "Either say it now or I'm walking out the door and I'm not coming back this time."

There was a long period of silence.

"I thought as much," Alfred mumbled. Canada was just able to get out of the way just in time as the door flew open and America walked out, his eyes tired and depressed. His golden hair was messy and his clothes were hanging haphazardly over him, but he didn't seem to care.

He didn't see Canada as he made his way off down the hall and Canada thanked god that he could be invisible when he wanted to, even to his brother. Canada set off to follow Alfred, to comfort him the best he could. However, he stopped for a moment and peeked inside Arthur's room.

He was sitting at the end of the bed, his shirt halfway off, the bed sheets crumpled into a mess behind him. He held his head in his hands and he curled in on himself, his body shaking. Canada could see the wet splotches forming on his pants as the island nation cried. He couldn't focus on Arthur right now though. Alfred was his first priority.

He raced off down the hall after his brother, still trying to process everything that had just happened.

**I can't believe I just did that to my OTP... god I feel sick...**

**Poor Mattie though he's basically the awkward virgin in this ;)**

**Again sorry all these chapters are shorties, I swear I'm trying to make them longer!**

**Anyways I'll put up the next chapter next week so in the meantime R&R? Reviews make my day just a little brighter!**

**See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so I'm finally picking this story back up after kinda abandoning it for a little bit. Sorry bout that! Anyways I'll still stick with updating every week since school is crazy and leaves me with almost zero-time to write :P**

**And now we're finally (sorta) getting this show on the road. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

He'd finally caught up with West and after a few beers (okay maybe like six) the two nations were heading back to their hotel rooms to sleep it off. As they walked down the hallway the two ran straight into America. Of course America was perfectly fine while both Prussia and Germany were thrown on their asses from the impact.

"Oh sorry guys," he mumbled as he helped the others two to their feet.

"Are you alright?" Prussia asked. The usually spontaneous, hyperactive nation was unusually glum and depressed-looking. America avoided his curious gaze.

"It's nothing Prussia," he replied lamely.

"That certainly doesn't sound like nothing," Germany commented. He and America weren't particularly close, but the beer in Germany's veins was making him more talkative than usual. "I know let's go to the bar and get wasted!" Prussia proposed loudly. Germany sighed and shook his head.

"Nein. We were just there," he told his brother, who stuck his tongue out quickly when West wasn't looking.

"Not awesome little bro," Prussia said. A sudden idea popped into his head. "Oh what about the book?" he asked. Germany raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the one you said you stole from England?" he asked dubiously. America glanced up curiously at the mention of England's name, but he only seemed to become more depressed.

"I never said I _stole_ it. I'm merely _borrowing_ it," Prussia proclaimed as he grabbed out the old book from his bag. Germany looked over his brother's shoulder curiously as Prussia flipped through the pages. "What language is that?" Germany asked curiously. Prussia shrugged.

"I don't know. Some of it I sort of recognize. It's a really weird book though. Here let me say some of it." As he started reciting the words on a page something began to dawn on America as he looked closer at the book.

"Alfred there you are!" Canada called out as he skidded to America's side though America was too preoccupied to notice his brother as Prussia continued. Suddenly the connection was made. "Wait Prussia stop!" America yelled as he reached for the book. It was too late though.

As the last phrase left Prussia's lips he looked up expectantly at America and Germany. However they weren't there anymore. He glanced around curiously but they seemed to have disappeared into thin air!

_Aw shit where'd they go?_ Prussia wondered.

Suddenly there was a noise from underneath him and Prussia looked down, his face paling. In front of him were two boys, one wearing a white smock with a red ribbon tied around the neck and the other wearing a white button-down tee shirt with black overall shorts. If Prussia had really looked carefully then he would have seen the outline of a third boy standing beside the first boy in an identical white smock but with a blue ribbon instead.

But Prussia was too busy freaking out.

"Who the hell are you two?" Prussia asked. The boy in the overall shorts crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his light blue eyes at Prussia.

"Honestly big bruder why are you shouting?" the boy asked.

"West?" Prussia asked uncertainly. The boy rolled his eyes at him.

"Who else would I be?" As Prussia looked more and more at him, he realized that it really was his brother, except only a hundred years younger. Wait then did that mean…

Prussia swung his head to look at the other child standing before him. He realized who it was as soon as he saw the trademark cowlick but still he had to be sure. "Who are you?" he asked hesitantly. The boy glanced up at him and gave him a big smile.

"I'm the hero of course!" the boy proclaimed enthusiastically. Prussia face-palmed.

Yep that was definitely America.

He glanced down at the book in his hand. Had he accidently turned the two nations into kids? "Hey mister." Prussia glanced at America. "Do you know where my big brother is?" he asked curiously.

"Your big brother?" Prussia repeated. America nodded. "Who's your brother?"

"My big brother is just the coolest person ever," America said smugly. "He rules almost half of the world!" Oh, so he must be referring to England.

Oh shit, _England_.

Fuck, he was going to kill Prussia if he ever found America like this! Aw shit what was he going to do? He didn't even know if there was a way to fix them! One thing he did know is that England couldn't find America or Germany like this, no one could. Prussia made up his mind. He grabbed both West and America by the collar of their shirts and started marching off down the hallway. "What do you think you're doing?" Germany yelled.

"I don't like you! Where's England? ENNNGLANDDD!" America cried. Prussia picked up his pace as America's voice resounded down the hall.

"Shut up you little brat," Prussia snarled. Just a few more turns down the hall and there. Prussia put America down but put his foot down on the edge of his smock so that he couldn't run away. Prussia fumbled with the key to his room and when it finally did open he flung the children inside, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Germany asked as he got to his feet, his arms crossed again. "You can't go around handling girls like that!"

"I'm not a girl though," America retorted as he got to his feet. Germany didn't seem to hear him.

"Oh shut up and stop looking at me like I'm five!" Prussia protested angrily. Germany simply rolled his eyes at his brother.

There was no difference between modern Germany and younger Germany, except that the younger one was a bigger smart-ass, mostly which had been Prussia's fault by setting a bad example. Germany had yet to be humbled by stuff like war and death.

"Take me back to England!" America suddenly declared angrily. Prussia narrowed his eyes.

"Not happening brat," he replied. America frowned.

"I want to go back now!" he demanded. Prussia massaged his temples in an attempt to stop the oncoming headache. He so didn't want to deal with these unawesome people right now. In fact he wouldn't.

He kicked open the door to the closet and with one swift motion he flung the two baby nations inside, closing the door behind him. "Just you wait until big brother sees I'm gone!" America threatened. "He's gonna kill you!"

"Don't fucking remind me brat," Prussia muttered as he opened the door and slammed it behind him. He needed beer.

Lots and lots of awesome beer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys here's the next chapter! This one is a shortie (sorry bout that). **

**Glad you guys are liking the fic so far, hope I can keep it up (with hopefully longer chapters *crosses fingers*)**

**For the guest who asked about Childs Play, I will admit that that fic gave me inspiration to write this one so at times the two may seem to be pretty similar. However, I have deviated from that storyline enough that I can claim this to be my own completely. **

**Alright so now that that question is out of the way please enjoy and don't forget to R&R please!**

Chapter 4

America banged against the door again, yelling at weird white man to let him out. He'd be sorry if Arthur found America like this!

"Stop banging on the door would you?" the blond boy asked from within the closet. America didn't listen. "Seriously stop!" the boy yelled, grabbing America and yanking him to the ground.

"Meanie," America grumbled. The blond boy simply rolled his eyes.

"We can't even reach the handle so we just have to wait until big bruder comes and lets us out," the boy reasoned. America frowned, his thoughts suddenly changing direction.

"Did you say the white man is your big brother?" America asked. The boy sighed but nodded.

"Ja, his name is Prussia. He's really annoying though and he's always hanging out with France and Spain so we never really hang out."

"Wait you know France?" America asked excitedly. The boy cocked his head to the side and nodded.

"Ja, he's really strange though. Do you know him?" America nodded excitedly.

"He's my other big brother!" America proclaimed. "And Mattie's too of course."

"Who's Mattie?" the boy asked. America smiled.

"He's my twin brother!" America pointed towards empty space.

"I don't get it? Where is he?" the boy asked. America pointed again.

"He's right there!" America argued. "Though sometimes he turns invisible and other people can't see him. Not even Francis and Arthur," he added in a thoughtful voice. The boy nodded slowly. _This girl is strange,_ he thought. _Is this brother an imaginary friend?_

"Anyways I'm America," America said and put his hand out.

"I am Germany," Germany said and shook the American's hand. Now that the introductions were done, America turned his attention back to the door. Maybe Germany didn't think they could get out but America was the hero so he definitely could! He looked over at Mattie who was standing close to him, playing carefully with his fingers. "Come on Mattie," America said. Mattie glanced up at him with purple-blue eyes before looking back down at his hands.

"Are you sure," he asked in the quietest whisper imaginable. "What if Prussia comes back?" America shook his head.

"No way. I betcha we can find Francis and Artie way before he comes back!" America proclaimed. Mattie still looked uncertain. "Please Mattie," America whined. "I need my partner in crime!" America grinned and he saw Mattie glanced up with a small smile on his face.

"Well… alright," he conceded. America whooped and together the twins stood in front of the door, examining it. Germany watched America curiously, wondering how long it would take her to realize that imaginary friends can't open doors. He watched America tilt her head to the right slightly, as if someone was whispering in her ear. America nodded and turned her attention back to the door.

"Alright Mattie, get on my back then," America said to no one. Suddenly America stumbled a little from side to side.

"Al be careful!" Mattie warned as he swayed precariously on America's shoulders. America's face scrunched in determination and he planted his tiny feet solidly in front of the door. "It's okay Mattie," he said, giving his twin a grin. "I gottcha." Mattie returned the smile and then reached out towards the door handle.

Germany's mouth dropped as he saw the door handle turn on its own and the door swing open quietly. "Mein gott!" Germany squeaked, backing up from the door. "There's a ghost in the room! America watch out!" America ignored him though and was quickly out the door. Germany let out a shaky sigh.

No matter how much ghosts scared him (damn that Prussia and his Grimm fairytale nighttime books!) he couldn't just let a girl like America go wandering off on her own. Germany followed America out of the closet and saw her teetering towards the door like she had done with the last one.

"Alright one more time Mattie!" America declared.

"Wait America!" he cried out. "Let's just wait until big bruder comes back." America shook her head as she stood in front of the door.

"No way. Me and Mattie are finding our big brothers," she said resolutely. Just as before the door clicked and swung open. Germany took a step back, his legs shaking crazily. Damn that ghost! What did it want with them? America whooped before tottering out of the room and into the hallway. Germany had no choice but to follow his new companion to make sure she stayed safe.

…

After a half-hour Prussia stumbled back into his room, drunk as fuck. In his state he didn't even realize that the closet door was open. All he knew was that he needed some serious sleep.

He mumbled something incoherent about the damn brats before passing out on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry this is a day late but hey, better late than never right? Yeah... didn't think that was gonna work either...**

**Anyways, I don't own Hetalia as tragic as that is :(**

Chapter 5

_This place is weird_, Germany thought to himself as he followed America down the hallway. Everything looked similar to what he remembered, but strange as well.

"I don't like this place," America whined. "It's scary. I just want Arthur." They wandered around for a long time and they were soon getting tired.

"I want to go back and sleep," Germany grumbled.

"Not until we find Arthur or Francis," America declared, but he was starting to get pretty tired himself. "Maybe they're in one of the rooms?" America mumbled. They went up to one of them and with Mattie's help they managed to get the door open. They tottered into the room. "Arthur? Francis?" America called out but no one answered.

"It doesn't look like anyone's in this room," Germany said. "Maybe we can stay here and then try again in the morning." America nodded in agreement, too tired to argue. "You can have the bed, since you're a girl and all," Germany said.

"But I'm not…" America mumbled. Still a bed sounded nice. He grabbed Mattie's hand and together the twins scrambled onto the bed while Germany laid down on the carpet. As soon as Mattie's head hit the pillow he was out like a light. America could hear even breaths from the ground and knew that Germany had fallen asleep as well. He sighed and snuggled into the bed.

He wished he was sleeping with England again. He had always let America come in and sleep with him when he got scared, which happened more than the baby nation would ever want to admit. England made him feel safe and loved and right now he could really use some of that right now.

To sum it up; he really missed his big brother.

A sudden noise interrupted America's thoughts and he felt something move beside him. He glanced at Mattie, but he was on the wrong side for it to have been him. America felt himself tremble slightly. England said it was bad manners to sleep uninvited in someone else's bed.

"I um, I'm sorry," he mumbled. "We just want to sleep." There was no noise from beside him. America closed his eyes tightly, hoping that him being on the bed wouldn't make the other person upset.

…

He switched positions and grumbled, not wanting to wake up. His bed felt strange, like there was someone else in his bed with him. Ugh, maybe _he_ snuck in here again.

"Damn bastard," he mumbled into his pillow.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a small blond thing lying beside him. As his eyes adjusted to the morning light and his vision clear he realized that the thing was actually a small child. The child looked up at him with bleary blue eyes and began to tremble slightly under the intimidating gaze.

"What the fuck?" he asked loudly. This kid definitely wasn't Spain. The child flinched and the trembling grew.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the boy kept repeating over and over again. Suddenly he felt a wetness and looked at the blanket between him and the kid and saw that it was soaking.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

…

Prussia woke up with a groan, his head pounding. Okay so maybe he'd had just a bit too much to drink last night, but it had been so worth it. But now reality came crashing back in and he'd be forced to deal with the brats, again.

Slowly getting up he made his way over to the closet door. "Hey you brats still breathing?" he asked, his eyes still not open. He yawned and waited for an answer. When silence greeted him he cracked open an eye and felt himself snap awake instantly. The closet door lay ajar in front of him, definitely not how he remembered leaving it before he got wasted.

"… Fuck."

He stalked through the hallways, straining to hear or see anything that might be the brats. God forbid that the idiot American had somehow found his way back to England. Prussia shivered and picked up his pace. Eventually he was at the last hallway and was beginning to get desperate.

As he was preparing to be turned into a frog Prussia heard a string of curses being shouted from one of the rooms. Prussia recognized the voice and knew that even this nation didn't swear like that unless something had really freaked him out.

Prussia barged into the room and quickly took in the scene. America was cowering behind Germany as Prussia's younger brother stood between him and one seriously pissed off Italian. "What the fuck is wrong with you, you damn bastardo? How the fuck did you even get into my room? Who the fuck are you bastardos anyways!" Romano screamed quickly.

"Whoa there Romano!" Prussia said, wrapping an arm around the Italian's shoulders.

"Get the fuck off me potato bastard," he screamed and jumped out of Prussia's reach.

"Big bruder what are you doing here?" Germany asked. Prussia scowled at his brother.

"Looking for your sorry ass that's what," Prussia shot back. "And his," he added, looking at America behind Germany.

"I'm not going back with you!" America yelled, seeming to gather up his courage. "I want England!"

"For the last time you're not going to fucking see England!" Prussia snapped. America narrowed his eyes at him angrily.

"Gilbert! Don't talk to girls like that," Germany said. "You're worse than France!"

"For the last time I'm not a girl!" America yelled but no one wanted to listen to him.

"Wait… that's Germany?" Romano asked uncertainly, seeming to have calmed down. Prussia sighed and ran a hand through his white hair.

"Ja that's my idiot brother," he replied. "And the other one's America."

"Why the fuck are they five year olds?" Romano asked. "What the fuck did you do!"

"For shits sake not so loud," Prussia growled. "And why the fuck do you just assume it's my fault, huh?" Romano stared him down with the don't-try-and-fucking-bullshit-me look and Prussia knew that he wasn't getting out of this so easily.

"I was just reading something out of a book I stole from England to the two of them and then all of a sudden they were like _that_."

"The damn bastard wet the bed and ruined my clothes!" Romano growled, pointing at America. "Do you know how much this cost?" He snapped, referring to his pajamas. Prussia didn't, but by Romano's reaction he was sure it was pretty pricey.

"Just run it through the wash, it'll be fine," he said dismissively. This didn't seem to placate the feisty Italian at all.

"Fuck this, I'm going to get England," Romano said and started to make his way out of the room.

"No!" Prussia cried and tackled Romano to the ground.

"Get the fuck off of me bastard!" Romano yelled.

"Not if you're going to go to England!" Prussia shot back.

"And why the fuck can't I go to him?" he asked. "He owes me a new pair of pajamas!"

"What do you think will happen to the two of us if he finds out that we turned his little brother back into a kid?" Prussia shot back. "And don't think this doesn't involve you because you are now officially involved." He felt Romano grow still beneath him.

"…Fuck."

"Does that mean you're going to help me with the brats?" Silence.

"Damn potato bastard," Romano muttered.

"Well?"

"… Fine I'll help you with the damn brats," Romano said. Satisfied, Prussia got off of Romano and let him get to his feet. "So what are we going to do with the brats?" Romano asked.

"Simple. Stay here with them while I go back to my room and grab England's stupid book. It should be able to fix them since it made them like this in the first place." Romano nodded. "Fine but make it quick. I hate kids."

Prussia practically sprinted back to his room. He leaped for his bag lying on the table and quickly found the unawesome book in it. _There, now all I need to do is bring it back to Romano's room and figure out how to turn them back!_ Prussia thought as he grabbed the book and marched off down the hall. He was almost at Romano's door, he was so close to getting rid of the brats.

"Stop right there you git!" Prussia whirled around to see England angrily walking towards him.

"Ah, England long time no see," Prussia replied, trying to keep cool. "You're looking lovely." He said the last part sarcastically cause England looked far from lovely. Put simply, he was a mess. His hair was sticking out in random directions and it didn't look like he'd changed out of yesterday's clothes. As he came closer Prussia had to hold in a gag. He definitely needed a shower.

"I knew it was you who took my book," England snapped, snatching the book out of Prussia's hands. "Didn't anyone tell you that it's bad to steal?" England asked as he ran his hand across the book, looking for any signs that Prussia had mishandled it. Prussia rolled his eyes.

"Your book's fine England. I didn't even open it," Prussia lied. England narrowed his eyes at Prussia, not believing him.

"Just stay away from my stuff," England muttered and stormed away. Prussia watched him turn the corner and had to hold in a howl of frustration. He had been _this close_ to getting rid of his two problems and then England just had to unawesomely butt in and ruin everything.

He walked into the room to see America and Germany sitting on the floor, chattering quietly. "Well did you grab it?" Romano asked as he stepped out of the bathroom, his hair wet from the shower he'd just taken. Prussia scowled and looked back at the kids.

"Well, it looks like we're stuck with them for a while."

**Of course Prussia's not getting out of this mess so easily! This is a multi-chapter fic after all, silly Gilbert!**

**So Romano is officially on board and we'll just see how that goes. He's probably going to make Gil die of a stroke or maybe Gil's going to kill him first or maybe they'll kill each other simultaneously. Hmm...**

**Any guesses on how expensive Romano's pj's are? I'm personally guessing around $200, I mean he _is_ Italian after all ;)_  
_**

**Anyways enough of my rambling. All I ask is that you lovelies review!**

**See ya next Friday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry I missed my update last week, life was pretty hectic but I'm putting it up now along with the chapter that would have gone up today anyways! I probably should be studying for my SAT tomorrow... nah I'll just study later (maybe, probably not)**

**So here is the next chapter! Yay!**

Chapter 6

"What the fuck do you mean we're stuck with them?" Romano practically yelled. America took a nervous step back towards Germany.

"Look, he took the book back," Prussia explained. "That just means that we have to steal it back from him."

"And how the fuck are we supposed to do that? The tea-bastard and I don't talk and I think he'd run in the opposite direction if he saw you coming!" Romano shot back.

"Don't worry. The awesome me will think of an equally awesome plan to get the book back," he reassured the Italian. "For right now though you have to take care of the brats while I go to the meeting today and think up something."

"Wait why the hell do I have to look after them?" Romano asked.

"Because you're not as awesome as me, that's why," Prussia replied. Germany snorted. "Shut it brat!" Prussia yelled at his brother. "Look," he said, redirecting his attention to Romano. "It'll just be for today. I'm sure I can think up of something during the meeting."

"What's everyone going to say though when Germany and America aren't there?" Romano asked uncertainly. Prussia shrugged as he moved to the door.

"Don't know, I'll think of something awesome though." He looked at the kids now, narrowing his eyes. "You two better still fucking be here when I get back," Prussia growled. Germany barely glanced at his brother, making a small shooing motion with his hand to tell Prussia to get lost. _He is sooo going to get it when I get back_, the albino nation decided as he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. And people thought Prussia was an ass. Clearly none of them really knew his little brother.

They were about two minutes into the meeting when the other nations began to realize that certain nations were missing in action. England was the first to speak up. Thankfully he had pulled himself together between now and the last time Prussia had seen him. "Hey does anyone know where America is?" he asked the other nations. No one had an answer.

"Mon petit Canada isn't here either," France added but no one seemed to hear him.

"Ve- Germany's not here either," Italy commented, clearly distressed.

"It is very unlike Germany-san to miss a meeting," Japan added. The other nations nodded in agreement. It was one thing for the American to be missing, but they could not overlook Germany's absence. "Mi tomate isn't here either," Spain sighed dejectedly.

"Perhaps he simply overslept?" France offered, clearly not liking seeing his happy-go-lucky friend so upset. Spain perked up at France's words.

"Maybe. I should go check on him."

"No you can't do that!" Prussia jumped in, trying to hide the panic in his voice. Spain and France looked at him curiously.

"Why not?" France asked. Prussia racked his brain for something.

"I… I check in on him earlier," Prussia told them. Shit, he needed to elaborate. "I was looking for Spain and thought he might have snuck into Romano's room again." France sent Spain a knowing smile as said nation smiled happily at the memory. "But neither of you guys where there," Prussia continued. "It didn't look like Romano had been there at all."

"Well where else could he be?" France asked. Prussia fidgeted in his seat.

"I don't know," he managed to get out. "Maybe he decided to skip the meeting?" France looked unconvinced.

"Well what about Germany?" he asked. "Italy have you seen him?" Italy shook his head.

"No, the last I saw was him and Prussia at the bar," he chirped. Everyone stared at Prussia.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" he sputtered. Shit, he couldn't deal with the pressure!

"Do you know where Germany is?" France repeated calmly.

"Don't you think I would have fucking said something by now if I did?" Prussia shot back angrily. He saw the shock and hurt in his friend's eyes but he didn't have time to care. "What about America?" England asked. _Gah, stop backing me into a corner!_

"Why the fuck would I know where he is?" Prussia retorted. "Why do you care anyways?" England's face turned red and he glanced away, mumbling something to himself. "Gilbert mi amigo, calm down," Spain said. Other nations nodded in agreement.

"Mein Gott I feel like I'm being fucking interrogated here. I'm not by bruder's keeper!" Prussia snapped. There was no way he could come up with an idea with everyone asking him so many questions. He stood up and stalked out of the room. There were a lot of people he'd have to move from the awesome list to the unawesome list, the top slot reserved for England.

As he walked out the door there was a quiet silence in the meeting room. "Prussia's lost it, aru," China commented from his seat.

"Da, I think you are right," Russia agreed. France and Spain exchanged nervous glances. They knew their friend was strange, to say the least, but something was definitely off.

…

Where the fuck was that stupid potato bastard? Romano had thought that Prussia would be back by now, hopefully with a plan or even better, with the book. But as the day dragged on he never showed back up, dumping the kids on Romano for the day. Damn bastard, he was going to get Prussia back one of these days.

Feliciano had been texting and calling Romano nonstop, trying to determine if he was still alive. Romano ignored his phone though. He couldn't exactly explain what was going on over a text message. "Mister?" Romano looked down at America.

"What do you want?" he snapped. America took a hesitant step back.

"I'm hungry," he said, his stomach growling loudly to prove his point. "Mattie's really hungry too," he added, waving his hand at thin air. Romano sighed. This whole Mattie thing was getting ridiculous. All throughout the day the American had been holding his own conversation with nothing, claiming that he was talking to someone named 'Mattie.'

"I'm hungry too," Germany piped up. "Besides, it's not nice to refuse a lady." America's face darkened but he didn't say anything. He'd given up on trying to convince these people that he was a boy (it's the smock I swear!). Romano sighed. "Yeah, yeah whatever. I'll go grab some food. Stay fucking here though or else," he threatened before walking out the door.

He stood in line, quietly cursing the woman in front of him that was taking too damn long to decide what she wanted. She finally told the cashier something, only to take it back a moment later and resume her search for the perfect meal. Clutched in his hand was a paper bag containing two hamburgers for America and in another bag he had wurst for Germany.

If this woman would just make up her damn mind then he'd be able to get his own food, a nice steaming bowl of pasta. Finally the lady decided what she wanted and shuffled off to the side, allowing Romano to order. He snapped off the order quickly, in a hurry to get back before the brats could get into his closet and possibly ruin more of his expensive clothes.

He finally got his food in what seemed like forever and went trudging off back towards the hotel, unaware that he'd been spotted.

"Lovi!" a sudden voice cried happily and suddenly Romano was being assaulted by an over-exuberant Spaniard.

"Dammit get off of me you tomato bastard!" Romano yelled as he fought his way out of Spain's hug. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Why did you skip the meeting today, Lovi?" Spain asked, a hint of sadness in his voice. Romano felt himself freeze up for a moment. He couldn't just tell Spain he'd been babysitting all day! Even though Spain and Prussia were friends, Prussia would kill Romano if he blabbed about the kids because then Spain would immediately go to France about it! Dammit, the stupid potato bastard!

"Uh, I wasn't feeling well," Romano said hastily. Spain looked concerned.

"Oh really? You look fine to me," he replied. Romano shook his head, mind racing.

"Well, yeah I guess now I do but I wasn't feeling well at all last night and today. I didn't want to get anyone sick." Spain looked at him and for a moment Romano wondered if Spain could see through the obvious lie. Instead Spain smiled and Romano knew he was safe. Spain was as clueless as ever.

"Oh Lovi you should have told me!" Spain exclaimed. "I would have made you feel better in no time!" Romano felt his cheeks redden.

"Thanks, that's uh, nice of you." Spain's eyes widened in surprise.

"Ha Lovi you must still be sick. I think you just said thank you to me," he laughed. Romano's face turned even redder. "Aw look you're turning into a tomato again," he teased.

"Jus… just shut up and leave me alone bastard!" Romano snapped and then stalked back to the hotel.

**Like I said I'll also be posting the next chapter sometime today so it should be up soon after this one. Didn't say this up top but thanks for everyone who's followed and favorited this, I hope you guys enjoy the story! Right now I think I'll be having this fic only be around 18-20 chapters, maybe a little more or less depending on if I get a sudden stroke of inspiration. **

**Anyways that's my thinking so tell me what you guys thought and I'll see you next week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, like I said, I'm rolling out two chapters tonight :D**

**I don't have anything new to add so go right ahead and read**

**Oh I should probably put another disclaimer in here. If you guys hadn't guessed yet I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters and I probably won't anytime soon.**

Chapter 7

He felt his eyes beginning to close and he had to pinch himself to wake back up. However, a few moments later his eyes would begin to droop again.

The kids had kept him up and moving all day and he'd had to put off his afternoon siesta. It was an annoying quirk that he'd picked up from Spain while he'd worked for him as a child. Romano was almost as religious about his siestas as Spain was, so it was no wonder his body was demanding one.

He glanced at the clock, 7:30. He'd put off his siesta by almost five hours and his body wasn't handling it too well. _Damn it, I have to stay up and watch the brats though_, he thought tiredly. It didn't look like America or Germany were suddenly going to go to sleep anytime soon after all.

As he thought about the brats his eyes began to droop again and before he could realize and pinch himself, he sunk off into blessed unconsciousness.

…

America looked up as he noticed the Italian man had gone very quiet. He listened carefully and saw the light rise and fall of his back as he slumped against the desk. America smiled deviously. This was his chance! He glanced at Mattie and Mattie gave him a small nod. He was already quite aware of what that smile meant from their numerous escapades in England and France's houses.

"America where are you going?" Germany asked as America made his way to the door.

"Shhh!" America said, pointing at Romano. Germany understood immediately and walked over to the American before repeating his question in a quieter voice. "Me and Mattie are going on an adventure!" America declared quietly.

"Why?" Germany asked. To him it didn't seem worth it if his brother found them missing and got worked up again. Though it did please Germany when he saw his brother get so mad and start sputtering nonsense. It was entertaining.

"We're hungry," America explained. "We want more food and if we find the kitchen we might find Francis there too!" Germany had to agree with that. The few times he did see France, he was always in the kitchen cooking.

"You can come with us," America offered. Germany weighed his options. On one hand, he wasn't that hungry so hunting for food wasn't that appealing to him. On the other hand it would piss Prussia off to no end to see that the duo had managed to sneak out from under his nose once again and America needed protection. Germany nodded, his mind made up.

"Okay I'll come." America gave him a big smile before he and Mattie started on the door. Germany still quaked a little as the door opened on its own in his eyes. He didn't know why the ghost was hanging around, but at least it seemed friendly.

Together they slipped out into the hall, carefully closing the door behind them.

…

Romano woke up with a start and looked at the clock on his wrist.

Okay, he'd only fallen asleep for twenty minutes, that wasn't too bad. He glanced around, realizing that it was a bit _too_ quiet. He glanced around the room and didn't see a sign on the brats. Jumping to his feet he went through every room, his anxiety rising as there was no sign of the kids.

"Fuck," Romano muttered under his breath and then quickly whipped out his phone.

Hopefully, they hadn't gotten too far.

…

"What the fuck is wrong with those brats?" Prussia muttered to himself as he stalked around the hotel, desperately looking for the brats who'd seemed to slip away yet again. _Damn that Romano for falling asleep on the job_, Prussia thought bitterly.

"Prussia-san!" Prussia stopped and turned around to see Japan walking towards him. Fuck, he didn't have time to talk and Japan had his we-need-to-have-a-serious-discussion face on. Prussia sighed and stopped, waiting for the Asian nation to walk over to him.

"What is it Japan?" Prussia asked.

"I was wondering if there was anything wrong," he replied.

"What? What are you talking about?" Prussia asked, trying to tone down the squeak in his voice.

"Well, you were acting strangely at today's meeting," Japan told him. Prussia tried laughing him off.

"Kesese there's nothing wrong with the awesome me! You're reading way too much into nothing my friend." As he spoke he tried looking over Japan's shoulder just in case one of the brats passed by. Japan didn't look convinced.

"Is there somewhere you need to be?" he asked sarcastically, noticing the distracted look.

"Oh um, ja I'm kinda in a rush right now," Prussia replied, ignoring the tone. "It was nice talking to you though!" Japan watched as Prussia rushed off down the hall. He narrowed his eyes. Yes, something was definitely wrong with his friend.

Prussia rushed on, trying to think about where the brats could have possibly gone off to. Germany probably went just to piss Prussia off, but what about America? He knew that the kid wanted his big brother but was there anything else.

Come on think! The last thing Romano told you was that he fed the kids…

Prussia quickly whipped out his phone, texting rapidly.

"_How much food did you give America?" _The answer came back a moment later.

"_Two burgers but I only saw him eat one. He said he gave the other to 'Mattie'."_

Prussia swore and then began racing down the hall towards the kitchen. Damn that Romano, even Prussia knew that two burgers wouldn't be enough to satisfy America (I mean he ate at least fifteen every day)! Shit and if they were on their way to the kitchen there was a very high chance they'd find France in there.

Shit!

Prussia raced down the hall towards the kitchen, praying that he'd make it in time.

…

France was humming to himself as he slaved over the stove, throwing in bits and pieces of spices and herbs. He was going to make himself a fantastic late night dish. He reached automatically for the basil and to his horror found his hand gripping air.

"Ah this is a tragedy!" France exclaimed. "The meal will not be perfect without it!" While he was lamenting about his ruined dish he heard the doors to the kitchen swing open and close. He glanced over to see who had come in but was surprised to see no one. He walked a little closer to the door and just caught the sight of two very familiar curls….

"Francis there you are!" Prussia yelled as he burst through the door. Distracted, France looked up at his friend.

"Mon ami you look like a mess," France commented with a smirk as Prussia gulped in air. It looked like he'd sprinted here as fast as he could.

"Kesese you mean I look awesome!" Prussia shot back, giving him a snarky smile. France simply shook his head at his friend's antics. He turned back to the stove when a sudden thud drew his eyes back to Prussia. He was leaning against the door with his hands behind his back.

"Something wrong buddy?" Prussia asked innocently. Too innocently. France could hear the nervousness in his friend's voice. What was troubling him so much?

"It is nothing," France replied. "'owever I am in the middle of a tragedy!" He pointed at his dinner. "There is no basil 'ere for me to finish my perfect meal with," he cried.

"Kesese I'm sure you can fix it," Prussia assured him. "Did you check the backup spice cabinet?" France's face brightened.

"'ow did I not think of that! You are a lifesaver Gilbert!" France shouted in delight and quickly skipped (in a very-manly, very-French way) over to the backup spice cabinet in the room. As Prussia predicted, France found a full bottle of freshly dried basil leaves.

"It is quite strange 'ow the American twins and your brother 'ave disappeared, no?" France said as he dropped a few leaves into the mixture. He watched his friend grow uncomfortable. "Can't you guys just let it go?" Prussia asked, irritated. "I don't know where they are!"

"I never said you did," France replied calmly, shrugging off Prussia's anger. "I think I am growing old though mon ami or maybe I just miss them but I could 'ave sworn I just saw them as kids a moment before you walked in." Prussia jumped a little.

"Kesese that's impossible," Prussia answered quickly, too quickly France noted again. "I mean they're all big and old and stuff now. You must be hallucinating!" Suddenly there was a pounding at the door. France watched Prussia jump a foot in the air. "Is someone there?" France asked curiously.

"No, no that was just me kicking the door by accident," Prussia rushed.

"Are you sure? It sounded like-"

"Stop asking me unawesome questions!" Prussia snapped. "I said it was just me!" France was taken aback and a bit hurt by Prussia's tone. What was going on with him?

"Is there something you're not telling me?" France asked suspiciously. He watched Prussia's ears turn pink as he shook his head quickly.

"What is with all of you and your unawesome questions today? The awesome me is just fine! Everything is fine! You're just hallucinating all this!" With that Prussia turned around and walked out, quickly closing the door behind him. France just stood there in front of the stove, watching the door with a sad expression on his face. Then he smelt something that made his heart stop for a second.

"MON DIEU IT'S BURNING! I'M TURNING INTO ANGLETERRE! NOOOOOO!"

**Not gonna lie, I laugh every time I read that last line. **

**So tell me what you think! (pretty please with an OTP on top?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys back with the next chapter!*fist pumps***

**I'm glad you guys liked France last chapter ;)**

**I don't have much to say, other than some advice about never discussing the dirty puns in _Hamlet_ and just Shakespeare in general during Lit class... nothing good comes of it... ever...*shudders violently***

**Any who, read and enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Prussia slammed the door closed behind him and glared at the two boys in front of him. America was so angry that he looked like he was ready to burst into tears. Germany was pissed off, but more so about being forcefully kicked into the hallway by his brother.

"Let me see my big brother!" America demanded, his eyes shining. "I know he's in there! I saw him!" Oh yeah Prussia almost forgot that France had taken care of America as a kid too.

Great now he had to avoid England and France like the plague.

"Shut it brat," Prussia snarled. "Do you realize how much you've just pissed me off?" America took a hesitant step backwards, his blue eyes bright with unshed tears. Germany stepped in front of America protectively.

"Stop bullying girls Gilbert," he told him. Prussia just let out a small growl before picking both boys up by the scruff of their necks and dragging them back to Romano's room.

Romano was pacing the room back and forth like a caged animal when Prussia enter, unceremoniously dropping both boys on the ground.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Romano exploded, barely noticing the kids. Prussia brushed off Romano's tone.

"I was busy covering our asses and coming up with an awesome plan to steal back the book."

"You've been gone all fucking day long though!" Romano complained.

"It takes time to come up with an awesome plan!" Prussia protested.

"So then I presume you actually came up with something?" Romano asked. Prussia felt himself deflate at that moment.

"Ah, well no. Everyone kept being unawesome and bugging me."

"So then you just wasted the whole day doing nothing!" Romano had picked up his pacing again. "You left me alone with the fucking brats all day long! I was in hell! I didn't even get my siesta in today! Do you even realize how much that screws me up bastardo?"

"Uh, no and the awesome me really doesn't care. Need I remind you that it was my very awesome self that just saved you from having to explain to France why his kid brothers are kids again?" Romano still muttered insults at Prussia while pacing. "Well, anyways, the awesome one is off to get some sleep. I'll check up on you in the morning."

"Wait a fucking minute you are _not_ leaving me alone with these two overnight!" Romano screeched. "He might fucking wet the bed again!" he yelled with an angry finger pointed at America.

"I… I'm sorry," he stuttered quietly. "I didn't mean too. Arthur says I'll grow out of it soon though…" The older nations ignored him.

"You fucked up and let them escape," Prussia shot back. "As punishment you get to sleep with them." He couldn't help grinning as Romano automatically switched into Italian, throwing every curse he could think of at Prussia as said ex-nation retreated to the door and disappeared cackling down the hall. Romano petered out after a minute or so since he was now yelling at empty space and he was tired as hell.

"Don't you get any ideas," Romano growled at America. "You are sleeping on the damn floor." America meekly nodded and went about finding a comfortable place for him and 'Mattie' to sleep on while Germany just found a random spot and lied down. When Romano came out of the bathroom with his pajamas on he was surprised to see the baby nations fast asleep. They almost looked cute with the way they were both sleeping. America was spread out like an eagle while Germany kept true to form and slept like a soldier.

"Why can't they be like this all the time?" Romano grumbled to himself as he crawled into bed, passing out.

Next thing he knew he was being rudely awakened as baby America jumped up and down on his chest, possibly bruising several ribs and rupturing an organ or two in the process. "Wake up, wake up, wake up," the child sang happily.

"Get the fuck off me!" Romano yelled. America smiled deviously at Romano but got off as he asked. As soon as Romano stood up the American pounced on him, latching onto his back. "Ah get off of me bastardo!" Romano swore as he spun around in circles, his arms desperately craning around his back to pry the brat off of him. America clung on stubbornly though, laughing like a madman.

"Mattie this is so much fun!" America yelled happily. America glanced down and saw Mattie standing next to Germany, watching the scene with a bemused expression on his face. "Get the fuck off!" Romano yelled.

"Not until you promise to get us lots and lots of pancakes!" America proclaimed.

"Ack fine I'll get you your damn pancakes! Just get off dammit!" America giggled and then suddenly dropped off, landing safely on the bed.

"Pancakes! Pancakes!" America sang as Romano escaped into the bathroom. He was going to fucking kill Prussia next time that albino bastard wandered into his room.

He managed to sneak down into the kitchen and grab two heaping stacks of pancakes and make it back to his room without anyone waking up. Actually he'd be surprised if anyone really was up since it was only six-thirty. _Damn brats waking me up so early. I could have slept for another four hours damn it!_

When he returned he was immediately assaulted by America in his rash attempt to get at the food while Germany sat patiently on the ground, waiting quietly with a small smile on his face from his friends antics.

"Gah why the hell are you being so loud and noisy now?" Romano complained as he put the food down, thinking about the many times when America had been quiet and timid.

"Oh that's cause I didn't know you well," America told him around his pancakes. "Arthur says that I had to be polite to strangers, but you're not one anymore so I don't have to be so quiet!" Romano groaned, unsure if that was a good or a bad thing.

As the kids wolfed down the food there was a knock at the door and then Prussia stuck his head in. "So did you survive the night?" Prussia asked sarcastically. Romano just glared at him, trying to keep his temper in. "Oh ja by the way can you watch the brats again?"

"WHAT?" Romano yelled. Prussia flinched slightly as the Italian's loud voice bounced off the walls. America watched the two older nations curiously as he stuffed more pancake into his face. He had to remember though to leave some for Mattie. He loves pancakes like you wouldn't believe!

One time one of Arthur's spells got messed up and filled the entire parlor with pancakes! He and Francis had gone off to try and find a way to clean up the mess, but when they returned an hour later every single pancake was gone! Let's just say America learned that day to never get between Mattie and the last pancake…

"Don't worry, the awesome me will handle your absence at the meeting so you don't have to worry. I'll just tell them you're sick again. Just keep an eye on the brats and don't let anyone in. Thanks!" And with that Prussia disappeared again, dumping the brats on him once again.

"This is getting fucking ridiculous," Romano muttered under his breath as he readied himself for the day.

As expected the brats drove Romano insane. He'd never been good with dealing with kids that had always been Feliciano's department. Weirdly enough he could totally handle babies. He just knew how to make them happy. Once they started talking though it was like they spoke another language and that's when Feli would take over. Prussia would kill Romano though if he asked his brother to take care of them. Honestly Prussia could not have found a worse babysitter. Even Spain would be better. Just thinking about the Spaniard caused Romano's cheeks to burn.

_Damn it I don't like him! Stop thinking about him like that!_

Eventually lunch rolled around and with some stealthy moves on Romano's part he brought back lunch for them all. America munched away on hamburger and then started complaining to Romano about how much he missed England's scones. "You actually ate those _things_?" Romano scoffed. America nodded happily.

"Big brother's scones are the best! Mattie and Francis won't eat them but I don't see why not. They taste fine to me!" Romano just shook his head. Maybe it was those scones that had caused America to go brain dead as he grew older.

"My bruder and I just like our wurst," Germany commented from his spot as he finished the last sausage.

"If you come over Arthur's house then maybe you can try one!" America exclaimed. Germany shrugged. If Romano's expression was anything to go off of, Germany should avoid the scones, but he didn't want to upset his friend. Romano stood up and stretched, letting out a yawn. Now that he'd eaten lunch, he should be preparing for his siesta. He glanced at the brats and then longingly at his bed.

_You know what? Screw Prussia. I'm taking a damn siesta. If the brats escape and ruin his life for the day then I don't care._

"Hey brats, I'm taking a siesta," he informed them.

"What's a si-es-ta?" America asked, sounding the foreign word out slowly. Romano sighed.

"I mean that I'm just going to take a nap," he replied, already making his way to the bed. His head hit the pillow and within minutes he was passed out.

…

Germany and America watched quietly as Romano quickly fell asleep. After finishing lunch they walked around for a little bit, quickly growing bored without Romano to yell at them. "You know, I don't think taking a nap would be such a bad thing," Germany told America.

"Yeah I guess. I am tired," America agreed. He glanced over at Mattie and saw that he was barely standing on his feet. England and France used to let them nap during the day. Everything had been so confusing these past few days that neither of them had really gotten a chance to take a nap. America couldn't help letting out a tired yawn. Running around in this strange place and being yelled at all the time by Germany's older brother had started taking its toll on the boy.

"Come on," America told Mattie and Germany before scrambling up onto the bed Romano was asleep on.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Germany asked as he and Mattie clambered on. "What if you wet the bed again?"

"I won't this time," America swore. Really he'd only wet it because Romano had scared him so bad that morning. He was used to the fiery Italian now and was pretty sure they'd all be safe. They lay down on the bed, Germany closer to the end of the bed while Mattie and America curled up together by the pillow, America's back pressed against Romano's shoulder. He felt his eyelids grow heavy.

_Arthur, I wonder where you are?_ he wondered tiredly before falling asleep.

…

He stood outside Romano's door, debating on whether or not to go in. _Lovi's sick though. He'd want me there to take care of him!_ he reasoned. Smiling happily to himself Spain took out his key and used it to get into Romano's room.

The room was dark, the curtains drawn. He stumbled a little as he walked in. He glanced down, his eyes adjusting quickly. "Plates?" he wondered aloud quietly. A small stack of them lay on the floor, mixed smells of pancakes and meat reaching his nose. He looked up again as he heard a quiet sigh. He felt himself smile as he saw Romano's limp form sleeping on the bed.

_Aw he looks so cute when he's asleep_, he thought to himself as he crept over to bed. _Maybe I'll take a siesta with him and then nurse him back to health_, Spain thought as he neared the bed. He really needed to see where he was going though so he flicked on the bedside lamp, illuminating the room in a soft glow. Spain felt himself freeze though as he looked for his Lovi.

Romano was lying on the left side of the bed on his stomach, quietly breathing. What surprised Spain though was that there were two small children sleeping on the bed with him. One, which looked very similar to America wearing a white smock was splayed out over the Italian's back, his tiny mouth slightly open as he slept. Another blond boy was using Romano's leg as a sort of pillow as he slept silently. _Who are these children?_ Spain wondered.

Carefully he reached out and brushed a piece of stray hair out of the first boy's face. His body twitched at the touch. His eyes opened, revealing sleepy, cerulean blue eyes. He looked so adorable. _Not as adorable as mi tomate when he was little, but still so cute!_

"Hola," Spain said softly to the boy. He was puzzled though as the boy's eyes widened in fear and he started trembling.

"IT'S SPAIN!" the boy screamed in terror. Spain took an uncertain step back and Romano and the other boy were rudely awakened.

"What the hell America?" Spain heard Romano growl as he arched his back to see America better. _This is… America?_ America pointed his small finger frantically at Spain.

"It's Spain it's Spain he going to kill us! England! ARTHUR!" the boy wailed. Romano glanced up and Spain watched the Italian's face pale.

"… Fuck…" Then Romano's eyes widened in horror. "America don't you dare do it!" the Italian yelled at the trembling child. "Don't you dar-!"

"…sorry."

"FUCK!"

**And it all goes downhill from here XD**

**Poor Romano, all he wanted was a nice little siesta!**

**Like? Dislike? Well then SAY SOMETHING! ... pretty please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello lovelies! Happy Friday!**

**I loved reading your guy's reviews from the last chapter! I'm not the wittiest person around so when you guys tell me that the scenes in here are making you laugh it feels great :)**

**Zoney568 - I know right? Poor Lovi! I love writing him though because I mean come on, it's Romano! He's such an interesting and dynamic character to work with, though in this story he'll be staying pretty static.**

**Midna18 - Glad to see someone else likes my sense of humor! If last chapter had you laughing then I hope this one leaves you (and the rest of ya'll) in need of some stitches ;)**

**Wendywater101 - Baha yes I know, I'm so cruel to Lovi aren't I? The teasing only gets worse in this chapter and don't worry, I'm working on that OTP cake, I gotta have a name though ;)**

**Also want to thank everyone who's starting to jump on board, it's always nice as an author to see more and more people enjoying your work, and motivates us to write even more!**

**It's not even the end of October and I'm ready to collapse from school (I'm sure many of you know the feeling) Is it too early to say I have senioritis? Regardless I made sure to set some time in between _Hamlet_ and Statistics to give you this next chapter, which is one of my favs :)**

**Alright, don't worry I'm done for now. So get reading so you can listen to me talk more down at the bottom (yeah like anyone wants to listen to more of your rambling. _Shut up!_)!**

Chapter 9

It seemed to take forever to get America to calm down. Eventually he locked himself and Mattie in the bathroom, refusing to come out.

Germany just sat on the bed and watched the entire thing play out. He had no idea why America was so afraid of Spain. He'd met Spain before when he'd come over to their house to hang out with Prussia. He was always easy-going and relaxed so Germany didn't know what could have happened to make America so terrified of him.

Spain had sat on the bed near Germany while Romano paced back and forth in the room, yelling at America to get out of the bathroom so he could take a shower to wash _that_ off. He'd already changed his clothes but he felt disgusting, the brat had peed on him _again_. However, when it was clear that America wasn't coming out anytime soon Romano turned his attention to Spain and tried to explain what was going on. There was no point in trying to lie to Spain.

He's _seen_ them for God's sake.

Eventually Romano stopped talking, his story complete. Spain just sat there, dumbfounded. It was a lot for his mind to take in all at once.

"So you're Germany?" Spain asked, turning towards Germany. Germany nodded.

"I remember you. You're always hanging out with bruder and France." Spain smiled. Yep, that definitely sounded like Germany. "Tell me, why is America so mad at you?" Germany asked.

"Yeah I was curious too," Romano added. Spain looked at the two of them and sighed.

"Well when he was little and England took care of him, he and I… well let's just say we weren't on the best terms with each other." He smiled now. "But that's all behind us now thankfully. However, America does not seem to remember."

"He still thinks it's the 1700s or something," Romano said dismissively. During their unwelcome stay Romano had questioned the two a little to see if whatever spell affected them had altered their memories as well.

Apparently it had since America had screamed bloody murder (isn't that supposed to be England's thing?) when Romano's phone went off with a text from Italy. Germany had freaked out as well, throwing it across the room before promptly hiding under the bed with America, who had been mumbling something about witchcraft and the like. Oh yes, that had been very fun indeed. At least his phone had survived, though there was a new dent in the wall.

Spain nodded. He stood up and made his way towards the bathroom door, Romano watching him curiously. He knelt down and gently knocked on the door. "America?" he called out gently. He could hear him whimpering from inside. The noise made his heart sad.

"Just stay away!" America managed to yell. "My big brother will beat you up if you hurt me!"

"I have no doubt he would," Spain assured him. "But I'm not here to hurt you. I want to help you." There was silence on the other end.

"Arthur says I'm not allowed to talk to you," America finally said in a quieter voice.

"I'm sure England would not mind in this case," Spain replied. "He actually sent me here to take care of you." It was a lie, but he needed to get through to the boy. Romano looked like he might explode if America kept him from his shower any longer. "Rewy?" _Gah he talks so adorable!_ Spain felt himself nod and then realized America couldn't see him. "Of course," he promised.

"Can… can you take me to him?" Spain felt his heart break as he heard the longing in his words. He wanted to take America to England, he really did, but he was worried how the island nation might react and he didn't want Romano being put in harm's way for being pulled into this by Prussia.

"England is, uh, very busy right now but don't worry. He sent me he to take care of you until he's freed up." Spain held his breath, hoping it would work. He wasn't disappointed. The door cracked open just a little, revealing America's uncertain face. Spain held his hand out in a kind gesture, hoping to coax the boy out. With a small sigh America came out of the bathroom, carefully eyeing Spain.

"See that wasn't so hard," Spain said lightly, smiling at America. America gave him a tentative smile.

"You don't seem so mean," America commented. Spain laughed.

"Me mean? Dios I don't think I can be mean anymore." America smiled a little more now, Spain's easy-going personality infecting him little by little. Romano could already see it working. He'd never admit it but he was glad Spain had barged in and discovered the kids. He knew how to take care of kids. If he could handle someone like Romano as a kid then he could handle anyone.

But more importantly, the bathroom was now freed up!

With a shout of pure joy Romano jumped through the cracked door and slammed the door shut. Within minutes the others could hear the shower kickin. It was while Romano was in the bathroom that Spain finally noticed the smell. He put a hand up to his nose, but it didn't help. The two boys stank to high heaven.

"Dios mio when was the last time either of you had a bath?" Spain asked. He watched Germany shrug.

"Do we smell?" America asked, picking up part of his smock and sniffing it. "I don't smell anything. Mattie do I smell?" Spain watched him turn and look at nothing. _Is there something wrong with America? Can he 'see' things like England?_

Unbeknownst to everyone else but America, Canada was standing in the room near America. He made a little 'come here' motion with his hands and America compiled, jumping over to his brother. Canada leaned in and sniffed America's clothes, his face screwing. "You smell Alfred," Mattie complained quietly. America quickly leaned in and sniffed his brother.

"You smell just as bad," America shot back, pinching his nose to prove his point. Mattie giggled and America couldn't help smiling. He loved making Mattie laugh because he was the hero and it was the hero's job to make people laugh, especially Mattie!

"When mi tomate comes out I will give you two a proper bath," Spain promised them.

"What's a tomate?" America questioned.

"It is what I call my sweet Lovi," Spain laughed. Germany made a face.

Romano… sweet?

"Something is wrong with him," he muttered, too low for Spain to hear. _No wonder he hangs out with bruder, they're all crazy,_ Germany thought.

Finally Romano got out of the bathroom, steam slithering out behind him. He shot America an annoyed look before heading over to strip the bed, again. Spain laughed at Romano's antics. "He's just like you Lovi," Spain joked. "You both used to wet the bed!"

Romano turned bright red and then spun around, curses flying. Laughing, Spain covered America's innocent ears (well at least he pretended to hope they were) and shoved him and Germany into the bathroom.

"Alright, let's get you guys clean." Spain saw Germany pale as he looked at America.

"I can't take a bath with America!" he exclaimed.

"Que? Why not?" Spain asked curiously.

"Because she's a girl! I can't bathe with a girl! It's not proper!" Germany stammered. Spain couldn't help smiling. _Aw it's so adorable that Germany thinks America is a girl! He really does look like one in that smock he's wearing. Honestly, what was England thinking putting him in that? Though I probably shouldn't be pointing fingers since Lovino wore a dress all the time too. Hmm… I should probably tell him though..._

"For the last time I'm not a girl!" America exclaimed angrily as Spain spaced out and as usual Germany ignored him. _Fine I'll prove I'm not a girl!_ America proclaimed in his mind. Germany turned red and he began sputtering as America began to take his clothes off.

"Dummkopf!" Germany exclaimed. "Put your clothes back on!"

"No!" America shot back. "I'm proving that I'm a boy!" Germany turned away just in time as America's smock dropped to the ground in a puddle at his feet. Spain just watched on as Germany turned redder and redder, thoroughly amused. "Gah put your clothes back on America!" Germany pleaded, not daring to turn around. America planted his hands on his hips. "No!"

"Ah, Germany you shouldn't be so embarrassed," Spain finally said. "America is right. He is a boy." Germany scowled but his curiosity got the better of him. He quickly peeked around and then turned away again, his face as red as it could possibly get. However, it was plain that America was indeed a boy, making Germany more embarrassed that he had even mistaken him for a girl in the first place. _It's that damn smock he was wearing!_ Germany thought. _Who puts a boy in girl clothes? Something about that isn't right._

Clothing style aside, now that Germany finally realized America was a boy he agreed to take a bath with him. Both children were happy to finally stop smelling and when Spain's back was turned America quickly cleaned Mattie up too, who had yet to become visible to anyone. Eventually they all tumbled out of the bathroom laughing (well Germany was just smiling but same thing!).

America wondered why England and Spain didn't get along at all. England had even had a nickname for Spain that used to send shivers down America's back though he couldn't seem to quite recall the name. The Spaniard seemed nice enough to him and maybe he'd even take him and Mattie to see England soon!

The laughter subsided as they noticed a new voice in the room and lots of cursing. Prussia stood with his back to Spain, Germany, and America, waving his hands in the air frantically while Romano shouted curses back at him. America looked back at Spain and felt a shiver run down his spine as he saw the look on Spain's face as Prussia stepped closer to Romano. Now he remembered that word.

"Conquistador," America murmured to himself, stepping away from Spain to grab Mattie's hand, both twins trembling.

_England where are you? Why aren't you here to protect us?_

Even Germany took a step away from Spain, his eyes wide with fear. Spain stood up smoothly, a hard glint in his eyes as he sauntered over to Prussia. Romano noticed Spain coming up from behind Prussia and took a step back. He hadn't seen Spain like that in a long time, and the memories weren't always pretty.

"There you are mi amigo," Spain said harshly as he wrapped his arm around Prussia's shoulder. Prussia froze up. "I was wondering what you're arguing so passionately about with my Lovi." Spain squeezed Prussia's shoulder and Prussia tried not to let out a cry as he felt his shoulder being crushed.

"Wh-What we weren't arguing!" Prussia replied hastily. "It was just a minor misunderstanding! R-right Romano?" Spain glanced over at Romano who was smiling smugly at Prussia. "I guess so," he said after a tense minute. Spain smiled now, releasing his hold on Prussia.

"Oh that's good to hear!" Spain said happily, walking over to Romano and hugging him, earning him a good scolding by the Italian. Prussia gently patted his tender shoulder, thanking god that Spain was happy once again. There was a reason why everyone left Romano alone in the meetings. Romano kept Spain happy. No one wanted to see Spain unhappy.

Ever.

"So I see you've run into a bit of a problemo," Spain stated as he looked at Prussia again. Prussia sighed.

"It's all England's fault for bringing that unawesome book of his to the meeting!"

"Yeah well it's your damn fault for stealing it and reading the damn thing!" Romano shot back.

"Why haven't you just gone to England?" Spain asked curiously. He didn't quite understand how a book could make someone little, but he put that aside for now.

"Are you kidding me? England will kill me if I tell him I turned America back into a kid! He'll turn me into a frog or something!" Prussia exclaimed. Spain tilted his head, considering Prussia's words. "Hm, that does sound like something he'd do," Spain admitted.

"See the awesome one is right! And he'll do it to Romano too!" Prussia added. Spain's face darkened and he pulled Romano closer to him.

"No one touches my Lovi," Spain threatened darkly.

"Antonio you bastard let go of me dammit!" Romano cried, his face bright red.

"Oh, sorry Lovi," Spain smiled, releasing him but still keeping a hand around his waist. Romano glared at Spain but didn't do anything. "Well we have to do _something_ about them. We can't just have them stay kids forever," Spain reasoned.

"Like I was telling Romano earlier we just have to get that stupid book back from England!" Prussia exclaimed. "There has to be something in there to reverse this unawesome situation."

"Yeah, and how is that 'awesome' plan of yours coming anyways?" Romano shot back, sneering as he spoke. Prussia wanted to curse Romano but one glance at Spain kept Prussia's mouth shut. Still he glared at Romano and crossed his arms.

"I'm working on it! And just to let you know I would have totally come up with a kickass plan if you didn't keep losing the goddamn brats!"

"Umm where are they anyways?" Spain asked. Both Prussia and Romano froze and began frantically looking about the room. It was only when they'd searched the entire hotel room did they notice that the hallway door was cracked open. Prussia cursed.

When he ran in to start berating Romano he must have not closed the door behind him all the way. Spain probably scared the living shit out of America and his brother so they bolted while the other three were distracted. Well America probably ran out scared for his life while Germany did it just to piss Prussia off. God damn prick.

"God dammit!" Prussia seethed.

"Uh, isn't there also another meeting today?" Spain added uncertainly. Prussia's eyes widened in horror. No, they wouldn't dare. Yet another part of his head said that they _would_ dare. "Fuck!" Prussia exclaimed, grabbing both Spain and Romano's hand.

"What the fuck bastardo!" Romano exclaimed. He probably would have added more but then Prussia took off, dragging the other two nations along with him. Though he wasn't technically a country anymore, the man still had almost all of his former strength and was easily dragging his companions along with him.

Prussia was _not_ going to be turned into a frog today!

**Dun, dun duhhhhh **

**I know, I know, really bad cliffhanger, but the real fun is just about to begin. ****I was in stitches writing the bathroom scene with Al. Like just him being all sassy with his hands on his hips and being all like "Mhmm, I told you so!" XD**

**Prussia: NOTHING about this is FUN dummkopf!**

**I beg to differ, along with West and the rest of the fangirls.**

**Prussia: Shut up! Just you wait until I get that damn book back...**

***snickers* I'm afraid ****it's the beginning of end for you my friend!**

**Prussia: We'll just see about that! *storms off to look for the brats***

**Oh dear, looks like I made him angry... oh well! You guys will just have to wait until next week to see how it's all starting to go down!**

**See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, so since tomorrow is Halloween and all and I'm gonna be out partying with friends I thought I'd put this week's chapter up sooner rather than later**

**Love all you guys to death (no homo ;) ) and I love your reviews too!**

**So please enjoy the story and remember folks I do not own Hetalia or any of the character, just the plot :)**

Chapter 10

America didn't really have any particular destination in mind as he dragged Mattie and Germany through the building. All he really knew was that he had to get him and Mattie away from Spain as fast as possible. He just happened to grab onto Germany as well in his haste and wouldn't let go just yet.

He should have realized by now that anyone associated with Prussia was bad news, excluding Germany of course cause he was America's friend. Romano wasn't so bad either but it was clear that he was close with Spain so America was now doubtful.

_Where are you England? Is your work really more important than me? Are you even looking for me right now? Big brother, I miss you. Brother, I'm scared._

America spotted a large double-door entrance in front of him. He didn't know where it led to, but it had to be some place important if it had such big doors. The doors swung open as America came flying in with his companions. Like he'd predicted they came into a large room. There was a long table in the middle of the room with several seats lined up along its sides. Their feet sank into a plush sapphire blue carpet and a chandelier hung down from the ceiling to illuminate the majority of the cream-colored room along with several strange-looking candles mounted to the wall. America still didn't know what he thought of them. They didn't give off any smoke and didn't seem to be made out of wax or even have a proper flame! It was all so strange and frankly unnerved the small country.

"America can you please let me go?" Germany asked beside him, slightly out of breath from all the unwanted running.

"Is your brother following us?" America asked.

"Nein. I doubt he's even realized we've left yet," Germany assured him. America sighed in relief and released Germany's hand.

"Sorry bout that," he mumbled.

"It's fine. Do you have any idea where we are?" Germany questioned as he looked around the large room. America shook his head.

"Do you know Mattie?" he asked, turning to his brother.

"I don't really know," he replied slowly. "But maybe it's some sort of meeting room? Like where Parliament or the French Estates meet?"

"Mattie that's awesome!" America beamed. "I bet you're right too! You're super smart!" Mattie blushed in embarrassment, unconsciously tugging on his curl.

"What is it?" Germany asked. He still didn't understand this whole 'Mattie' thing or why this ghost was so hell bent on hanging around America, but he also didn't like being kept out of the loop either.

"Oh well Mattie was just saying ho-"

America stopped suddenly and this time all of them heard the various voices drifting from beyond the big mahogany doors. Well it seemed like Prussia had figured out where they were faster than Germany expected. Maybe he wasn't as dumb as he looked after all. America on the other hand, was thinking very different thoughts.

"Nononono," he whispered rapidly. "I'm not letting them take me back to Spain! Come on we gotta hide!" Before Germany could protest America grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him and Mattie underneath the big table. America had just enough time to put his finger to his lip to silently shush Germany before their attention was diverted away.

They heard the doors swing open and then the room was filled with an almost overwhelming amount of voices. "Like, why are we having another meeting this early in the morning Liet? I barely got any beauty sleep last night!"

"Well maybe if you'd stopped painting your nails and picking out what dresses to wear for the next two weeks then maybe you'd have been able to get some sleep last night," another voice countered.

"I agree with Poland, aru. I am too old to be getting up this early!"

"My back is still hurting from being hunched over my desk all night. I really shouldn't have put off that manga strip to the day before the deadline."

"Da, who scheduled this meeting so early? I would like to bash their skulls in with my pipe."

"Russia!" several people called out. Around the small nations chairs were pulled in and out and soon they were surrounded by a sea of legs.

"Ugh, I might join him. It's not like we're going to get anything done today."

"Is he still missing?"

"Ve~ no one has seen him at all. I am getting very worried."

"Don't like worry Feli. I'm sure Ludwig is, like, totally fine and is just buying you something totally sexy to surprise you with later!"

"Ve~ that would be fun!" Several people laughed at that while Germany felt his face turn a very interesting shade of red. What were these people talking about and why were they talking about _him_ specifically? It sounded like the type of stuff France liked to talk about…

The baby nations felt put in a corner with all the legs surrounding them, and there were _a lot_ of them. America was sure France and England were here, but how was he going to find either of them like this?

He figured he knew every inch of England's body pretty well (not _that_ way! Jeez people he's only like a hundred years old! Mind out of the gutter!) But still it would be difficult. He didn't want to get out from under the table either in case Spain or another bad nation that was there tried to make a grab for him or Mattie. England taught him to be wary of the other countries, all they wanted was to steal him away to claim his land and there was _no_ way the hero would stand for that! He hoped desperately that one of his guardians would just speak up and at least give him some direction in which to crawl towards.

"Don't worry everyone because the awesome me has finally arrived!"

Crap.

…

Everyone looked up in surprise at Prussia's awesome entrance. Spain and Romano were both doubled over in their attempts to breathe properly again after being half-dragged down the halls by the albino. Based on the fact that neither France nor England was presently trying to kill him, Prussia assumed that the kids hadn't been found yet. However, he was almost positive they were in here somewhere.

Speaking of both France and England, they looked horrible.

It was easy to tell with England, sometimes he was just an open book, especially when it came to America. Everyone could see the sexual tension between the two nations; you could practically cut it with a dull butter knife! They always either looked like they ready to kill each other or to have hot, make-out sex right there in the meeting room. It was both uncomfortable and extremely entertaining for the other nations.

Monaco had even gone as far as to start a betting ring of who would top if they ever finally did the deed. Prussia had bet America while France and Spain had bet England. Prussia knew he had made the awesomely right choice though. He'd trained America as a soldier during his Revolution, he knew the kind of inner demon that burned within. Dude was a sexy beast; even Prussia had to admit that. He would definitely top, no doubt.

But getting back to the current topic; the point was that England was currently a mess. His straw blond hair, which was naturally unruly to begin with, looked like it had become a squirrel's new nest. He had dark circles under his eyes and his clothes were thrown on haphazardly as if he hadn't even looked at himself in the mirror. As Prussia looked closer his eyes and cheeks were red and slightly puffy from possibly crying. Jeez he knew that the equivalent of his son was missing but Prussia didn't think it was worth _crying_ over. He felt like he was missing something there. England gazed at the table surface, his normally sparkling emerald eyes vacant and blank. He seemed a shell of his former self.

France on the other hand was harder to discern, but Prussia knew his friend all too well. On the outside he looked perfectly fine, his clothes matched (unlike England) and his hair was pulled back into its normal ponytail with a few stray strands falling on the sides of his face. He was smiling and looking like his normal suave self, but Prussia could see it was all an act.

The smile on his face was strained; his eyes were tense and at times as vacant as England's. Though he had on his usual outfit certain details were left unchecked. His dress shirt was hastily shoved under his pants instead of gently smoothed like they always were, his deep red tie was slightly askew and the matching red handkerchief in his breast pocket was peeking out a little _too_ much.

While Prussia was fairly certain as to what was causing England so much distress, the same could not be said for France. He knew he and America were fairly close, but not enough to be causing that much stress for the Frenchman. So then what was it? Oh, maybe it was Canada!

Prussia and Spain were basically the only ones who knew about France's one-sided love for the Canadian. Sure, France flitted among many countries and you couldn't find many that could honestly say they hadn't spent at least _one_ night with the country of love, but he was different with Canada. He acted differently around Canada, usually the one becoming flustered and awkward instead of the other way around.

It was weird and amused Prussia to no end to see France making an ass out of himself to gain Canada's attention. Of course though, it wasn't the type he wanted and Prussia had the joy of being France's unofficial confidant, which usually involved lots of wine and drunk two in the morning calls to a very disgruntled Prussian.

_Why can't Canada see that I love him?! This is so hard and I am supposed to be the country of love! He still calls me big brother sometimes! Big brother! I do love my little Canada so but can't he see that I love him so much more than that? Mon ami I do not know what I am supposed to do!_

Yeah, the conversations usually went like that.

Speaking of Canada, he hadn't seen the other North American nation at all lately. He knew that the guy could kinda be invisible at times but he'd have at least thought he'd make some big stink about his twin being missing like England had. Maybe he'd been called back to his land by his boss or something and didn't know about everything going on yet? Prussia supposed if he had just up and left without informing France then maybe it would explain why France looked like such a wreck. Whatever, he didn't have time to focus on the Canadian.

"Keep an eye out for the brats," Prussia muttered under his breath so only Romano and Spain could hear. "I know they're here somewhere." Romano and Spain nodded.

"Oh Prussia there you are! And look fratello and Toni are here too!" Italy cheered happily.

"Shut up idiota," Romano grumbled as he and Spain made their way over to their usual seats next to the bubbly Italian.

"Ve~ I am glad you're feeling better Lovi," Italy practically sang.

"Shut it," Romano growled back.

"Prussia-san, have you heard from your brother yet?" Japan asked as Prussia took his usual seat close to the Asian nation.

"Nein the awesome me hasn't heard a peep from my unawesome bruder." Underneath Germany fumed at being insulted by his big brother so publically without him able to say anything back. Damn him!

"This is getting ridiculous aru!" China argued, annoyed. "Both nations have been gone for nearly five days now! We can't continue these meetings without them, it's even more pointless than usual. We need to go out and find them."

"I agree with China-san," Japan added. "I am worried about the two of them."

"What? There is no need to be worried! We're in my bruder's country after all. America is probably just being an unawesome idiot and dragging him around everywhere," Prussia laughed as he looked around for any sight of the brats. Suddenly he heard a faint thud come from the table in front of him, drowned out by Prussia's voice.

_Victory_!

How did he not figure it out sooner? It's like the most obvious hiding place in the entire room. Catching Spain and Romano's eyes Prussia carefully pointed towards the table, his eyes practically screaming at them where the brats were. Spain didn't understand it (Prussia swore he was denser than America which is saying something!) But Romano thankfully did and quickly whispered in Spain's ear. Spain's eyes lit up with understanding and together the two ducked under the table.

No one noticed this though because of the scene England was now making.

He pushed his chair back and stood violently, glaring at Prussia angrily. "America might be many things, but even he takes his responsibilities as a nation seriously! And your brother would never consciously miss any of these meetings. You can't possibly assume that they're sightseeing in Germany right now!" Prussia shrugged, trying to evade answering his question.

England's reply poked a lot of holes in Prussia's explanation and now the other countries were becoming suspicious of Prussia's story. "England-san is right," Japan agreed. "There must be some other explanation." Prussia's mind racked itself for a comeback.

A few muffled bumps under the table became audible but were thankfully drowned out by the dull noise all the countries were making as they whispered amongst each other. He needed to give Spain and Romano more time!

Finally his brain came up with something, but he knew immediately that it would cause a certain nation to explode. However, England had once again backed Prussia into a corner and Prussia wanted to return the favor and piss the Brit off. Also this would probably be the one and only time he could freely say this without the possibility of Germany throttling him.

"Germany and America are fucking each other!" Prussia practically screamed.

**So... how many of you expected that to happen? I suppose it could work out but I ship GerIta and USUK too much to even really consider it. I see them more as just being really good friends (though Luddy would _never_ admit that)**

**So I guess all that's left to say is Happy Halloween and see you all next week!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, happy Friday!**

**Holy crap you guys totally blew up my inbox with reviews and I love you all for it! They had me in hysterics and there seems to be a bit of confusion that I am more than happy to clear up.**

**Remember guys this is a _USUK_ fic with hints at other pairings *cough Spamano cough* There is absolutely no Germerica in here that is romantic in nature - trust me they're _just friends_ so put your pipes and baseball bats down- ya'll should know better than to trust Gil by this point**

**lil nation - don't worry, there's no lemon in this story - a little implied lemon _maybe_ but nothing that would make a reader uncomfortable reading the whole chapter out. I'm hesitant to do smut scenes with any characters because 1. I am a girl so I don't exactly have the best idea about what happens... down there and 2. I'm horribly inexperienced... yeah #awkwardvirgin right here. So yeah... probably not going to be happening anytime in the near future_  
_**

**Wendywater101 - Holy crap I couldn't breathe after reading your comment! Did someone really actually look at the screen and see end of the chapter?! I hope I didn't scare them too much though I'm sure they left horribly confused XD**

**CheshireKitKat - I'm glad someone picked up on the whole Germany being afraid of ghosts and America not thing! I totally see Prussia as being the kind of older brother who'd love to purposefully scare the crap out of Germany and what better way than reading Grimm's version of the "fairytales" we all grew up with as children? As for America not being so afraid of ghosts right now... well I'm getting there soon!**

**Alright I think I've kept you guys waiting long enough. Please enjoy this week's newest installment:**

Chapter 11

The room went deathly silent for two seconds before everything exploded.

"America and Germany? Well that's certainly a new one."

"That's insane!"

"I thought he was fucking England though? And what about Italy?"

"I didn't even know they spoke outside of the meeting room."

"Well that _would_ explain why Germany's always yelling at America so much…"

"Weird, but I suppose it's not the weirdest shit I've heard of."

"I totally knew it!"

"You can't be serious aru!"

"I'm dead serious," Prussia replied. Everyone quieted a bit to hear him. "I was surprised as the rest of you guys when Germany told me all of a sudden."

"He told you he was dating America?" a random nation asked. Prussia shook his head and even managed to hide most of his chuckle. Dear lord, he was really pulling this out of his ass so to speak and he was loving every minute of it with everyone's eyes focused solely on him. Oh if West ever grew up enough to realize everything Prussia was about to imply... well then he wouldn't be hanging around for very much longer. Until then though he was going to fully enjoy it.

"Well not so much as told as in I walked in on them making out," he replied. He glanced over at England who had sunk back into his chair and gone deathly pale, the fiery glint that had been in his eyes when he'd spoke out against Prussia had been completely snuffed out and replaced with nothingness.

Prussia had to fight not to smirk triumphantly. In a way this was as much payback to England as well as to Germany for being such a little shit these past few days. Prussia shrugged dramatically for effect before continuing on.

"I guess it just started recently, at least that's the gist of what he was saying I think. He said he was taking America out for a little romantic trip to the countryside though and asked me to fill in for him. He didn't want me to say anything because he was really embarrassed about the whole thing," Prussia added, fighting not to grin at the stares he was receiving from the other nations.

"They're probably going at it right now like the little rabid bunnies they are." At this Prussia felt his leg be kicked and had to resist hissing in pain as he heard a struggle going on underneath him.

Then he saw Romano scramble up behind all the other nations who were too busy gaping and gossiping in Prussia's direction to notice. He had one arm wrapped around a very red-faced Germany, his body frantically squirming, and the other around his mouth as he hissed insults at the younger nation as he scurried out.

Alright, one down one to go.

He had been expecting England to explode at him for the obscene remark.

What he was not expecting was for both England and _Italy_ to explode at him at the _same_ time.

In a flash both nations had stood up, their chairs flying back behind them. Both their faces were flushed from anger and if looks could kill Prussia would be six feet under in less than a heartbeat. "You're lying!" they both shouted at Prussia, their voices high-strung and cracking in a few places.

"Ludwig would never!" Italy cried angrily

"Alfred would never!" England practically screamed at the same time. They stopped and glared at each other angrily yet fearfully. They would never… right?

"Eng!-" was muffled underneath the table. Prussia thought he was the only one to hear it but he watched as England went ramrod straight and his face twisted into a pained expression, his eyes glistening with barely-held-back tears. Then he stormed out of the meeting room before the other nations could see him break down into hysterics. As the other nations' attention was brought back to a still fuming Italy, Prussia saw Spain slip out from under the table with America tucked securely under his arm as he exited the meeting room unseen from the corner of his eye.

Mission accomplished.

Prussia turned his attention back to Italy who was still fuming. He hadn't expected such a reaction out of the Italian. Germany was always tight-lipped about the Italian around Prussia and kept the two separate most of the time so Prussia couldn't be a bad influence on the nation.

Psh what did Germany know? The awesome Prussia was an awesome influence on anyone!

Apparently West had been hiding something big if this was Italy's reaction to the news. He made a mental note to grill Germany about this when he regained his older form and subsequent memories. But right now he had to deal with the present.

Italy was sputtering in Italian which was complete nonsense in Prussia's mind. He knew bits and pieces of Italian from all his encounters with Romano and Italy, mainly Romano since he and Spain were basically attached at the hip, but the nation was talking so rapidly that he doubted even Romano could follow. The only words Prussia could recognize were Germany's name, Italy's and his own. Italy looked on the verge of tears, his small frame shaking like a leaf.

He then turned his screaming on Romano as said nation re-entered the room. Romano's eyebrows rose up in shock at whatever Italy was blubbering.

"I told you not to trust that damned potato bastard!" Romano simply yelled back. Italy glared back at his older brother before colorfully cursing him in Italian and sprinting out of the room with Romano hot on his tail, apologizing profusely.

The meeting room grew very quiet after Italy's meltdown. Some shifted papers and a few awkwardly coughed to try and change the tense atmosphere.

"I…I think this meeting can be adjourned aru," China stated, his voice sounding so quiet compared to all the shouting going on a few minutes ago. Everyone was more than happy to comply and were practically jumping over each other to get out of the room. The only ones left were France and Prussia.

France was glaring angrily at Prussia. "You shouldn't 'ave said that Gilbert," France told him seriously.

"Pssh who cares? England deserved it for making me look less than awesome!" Prussia replied flippantly. No way in hell was he going to apologize. Maybe, _maybe_ to Italy but certainly not to England. I mean who wouldn't want to apologize to the bubbly Italian? Hurting him was like kicking a lost puppy. He watched his friend's light blue eyes darken.

"I don't know what's gotten into you lately but pushing Angleterre's buttons like that when 'e's in this state isn't very smart or _awesome_."

"Please you annoy that dummkopf all the time. This is no different," Prussia defended. France gave a weary sigh and shook his head.

"Gilbert, Alfred is missing. Mon petit Canada is missing. _Ludwig_ is missing and I know that you know something about it. What is so important that you must lie and push Arthur's limits like this?"

"What? The awesome me isn't lying about anything!" Prussia shot back, annoyed. "I told everyone the truth!" France gave him a long look which read I'm-not-buying-any-of-your-bullshit.

"Amérique and Germany are in love and traveling the countryside together? Please, even Toni could 'ave come up with something more convincing," the Frenchman scoffed. Prussia felt his ears burn in embarrassment.

"If you're so aware of where America and Germany are at the moment then where is my darling Canada?" France continued sarcastically.

"Maybe he got invited along for a threesome," Prussia shot back angrily. He immediately regretted his words as hurt and anger flashed in his friend's eyes. They settled on hurt and suddenly France looked much older than his human age as if the weight of the world was pressed against his shoulders.

"I don't know what you're 'iding, but I 'ope you're 'appy with it," he said in a weary voice before shuffling out of the room.

Prussia stood dumbfounded as the doors swung silently shut behind France. Great, not only did he have a seriously pissed off Italian on his hands but it seems that he'd also lost one of his closest friends because of those _stupid_ brats and that goddamn _stupid_ book. Prussia was beginning to regret ever laying eyes on the worn leather binding.

"Verdammt!" Prussia seethed, violently kicking the nearest chair and sending it flying to the opposite end of the room where it splintered upon impact with the wall.

As Prussia stood there still seething he didn't notice a small, nearly-invisible form crawl out from under the table, nor did he notice the meeting room door swing open slightly and close quietly behind him.

**So... how's life Prussia?**

**Prussia*in his little emo corner*: Stupid England... stupid book... wait until I get my hands on those brats...**

***sweat drops and backs far away* Okay so it looks like Prussia's not up for chatting much right not, though it is all his fault if his massive ego would ever allow him to admit it and he doesn't even realize how screwed he is... Go Mattie go!**

**Sorry that this chapter's a shorty, I promise the next one will much longer and contain an overwhelming amount of chibi/guardian fluff! Aka you know who is coming into next chapter - which one is it though?**

**So didja like it? Hate it? Feel absolutely nothing at all? Tell me!**

**See you guys next Friday!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys so I'm sorry I missed my update last week, I was up chilling in NH with my mom and I didn't have time to send out the next chapter, so I decided to put it in with this weeks chapter! As always I'm a happy camper that you guys reviewed and that others fav'd/followed the story though I do have slightly disappointing news. This chapter is the build up chapter for everyone reuniting so you'll have to wait until _next_ chapter for England and France's reactions (I just never proof-read the next chapter *sigh*)**

**Anyways enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Finally, Canada had managed to sneak out of the meeting room without Prussia noticing him.

During all the racket he was causing during the meeting, saying strange things about Al and Germany that made all the other nations get all loud and noisy, the baby nations had fought a small war against Spain and Romano underneath the table. Sadly, due to their size and strength compared to the bigger nations it was a decisive victory for Spain and Romano even with America's superhuman strength in their favor.

The first to go had been Germany after he'd stopped attacking Romano and switched to kicking Prussia furiously, his face bright red as his older brother mentioned him though why he'd gotten so riled up was a mystery to Canada. Romano had used the lapse in judgment to securely grab Germany and haul him God knows where.

Then it was just him and Alfred against Spain.

They had both been terrified, they'd heard countless stories from both England and France about how Spain was a merciless pirate and fought constantly with their older brother. Of course England always beat Spain up and sent him home multiple times, but it did nothing to calm the nightmarish image Spain had become for the twins. And now here they were, face to face against a country that rivalled England and they were all alone. Francis and Arthur didn't know they were here and couldn't swoop in to save them like usual.

Spain ignored Canada, mainly because he couldn't see him, and focused on Al. The two baby nations valiantly fought against Spain, Alfred using his strength while Canada used his invisibility to trip Spain and impede his movements in any way since he wasn't as strong as Alfred. However, Spain still had the advantage of size and weight so it was inevitable that Alfred eventually fell. He tried to yell out England's name since they had both heard England earlier but was cut off as Spain covered Alfred's mouth. Their eyes met and a quick and silent message was passed between them.

_Find Arthur and Francis. Have them come find me and don't get caught!_

Canada nodded and watched with tearful eyes as his brother was taken away.

_Don't worry Al. I'll get England and France and all their friends and find you. Even if I have to tear this place down brick by brick. I promise._

With that statement in mind Canada stayed put and watched as quickly everyone left the room until it was just Prussia and his older brother. His heart ached as he heard his voice reach his ears. He wanted to burst out sobbing right then and there but somehow held it together. He knew Francis would hear him, he always undoubtedly did, but he didn't know if that applied to the white-haired nation as well.

From what Canada knew of his studies of Europe, Prussia was a very strong country with a ruthless army. He was always fighting with Hungary and Russia, who were also big and scary countries. Canada certainly didn't want to get caught with Prussia in a foul mood.

So he waited, biting his lower lip anxiously. Francis told him he shouldn't do it anymore but Canada could hardly care less at the moment as he heard the adults talking angrily. Then he watched as his brother's legs stormed out of the door. He wanted to run after him right away but Prussia was still there, so again he was forced to wait.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait more than a minute before Prussia became angry and distracted himself by kicking something across the room. Canada took his chance and ran out from underneath the table, opening the door and slipping through with barely a sound.

Now the hunt was on.

Sadly, Francis hadn't lingered in the hallway so Canada had to first figure out where he was and then figure out where his older brother could have gone. The first part was easy since Canada remembered marching through this hallway with Alfred on one of their attempts to find their guardians. And that attempt had led them to… the kitchen!

Of course Francis would go to the kitchen when he was upset! He had always told Canada that it was his favorite room and he always went there to cook when he was feeling sad! Canada practically leapt for joy as he started racing down the hallway.

He had to avoid some of the nations that were still in the hallway, unsure of where to go after the meeting ended so abruptly. He nimbly dodged them as he ran blatantly through the hall. He was sure that he was still invisible to the other nations but at this point he could hardly care. There was only one place he was going. He was going to the kitchen. He was going to reunite with his big brother.

He was going to be the hero this time and save Alfred.

….

Germany slowly ambled through the halls, trying to gather some bearings as to where he was. The hallway just seemed to keep going on forever and branched out multiple times on both the left and right. It left the small blond disoriented as he randomly took a right at the next intersection.

If you're wondering how Germany managed to get out into the halls the answer is quite simple. After Romano had unkindly thrown Germany onto the bed of his room the Italian hissed and spat curses at him and then slammed the door behind him.

However, he didn't _lock_ it.

It was just a simple matter of dragging the desk chair to the door, scrambling up and opening the door himself. Almost elementary.

Now the small German was on a mission to beat the crap out of Prussia. Well maybe not physically beat him, _Stupid unnatural strength dammit_, but he'd at least verbally abuse his older brother and make him into an ass, which always put himself in a better mood.

He hadn't understood every word his older brother had said, but he'd gotten the gist of it. Just the mention of the conversation made Germany's hands turn into fists and his face turn uncomfortably warm.

_Verdammt, who does he think he is? Insinuating those types of things! He might actually be worse than France!_

Germany scowled, his face growing redder as he rounded another corner. He came to an immediate stop though as he nearly ran smack into someone.

"Es tut mir leid," he apologized, backing up a little before looking at whom he'd nearly bumped into. A slender man in a blue uniform knelt against the wall in front of him. He had short brown hair and hazel brown eyes with a strange curl sticking up on the left side of his head. His eyes were puffy and red and Germany looked away immediately, embarrassed to have interrupted the man while he was crying.

However, when he glanced back he noticed the man staring at him intensely, fresh tears streaming down frightened hazel eyes.

"Ho-holy R-rome?" the stranger stuttered out with an Italian accent, even more tears streaming down his face now. Germany shook his head before cocking it to the side as he studied the Italian, confused. His name certainly wasn't Holy Rome.

"I'm sorry I don't know who that is. I'm Germany." The Italian's eyes widened in recognition. Apparently this man knew Germany from somewhere though Germany didn't recall ever seeing this man before. He certainly would have remembered him.

"G-germ-any?" he hiccupped.

"Feliciano there you are! I was getting worried about you… oh for _fucks_ sake!" Feliciano and Germany turned to see Romano standing a few yards away leaning against the wall for support as he gulped in air. He stared at the two with a mix of horror and annoyance on his face.

"Romano there you are! Where did you stuff the…" Prussia appeared beside Romano, his face still flushed from his anger. He took a moment to glance in front of him and see Feliciano standing in front of Germany. Germany watched as he stiffened and then his face just grew angrier and angrier.

"Verdammt!" he screamed before kicking a hole in the wall.

…

America sighed as he paced like a caged animal, and in a way he was one. Spain had unceremoniously thrown him in the closet and locked it from the outside. He could hear Spain puttering around outside the closet, probably waiting for Romano or Prussia to come back.

With each step America grew more impatient and angrier. He hated being trapped in small spaces like this closet. It made his skin crawl uncomfortably and it felt like the walls were closing in on him, suffocating him slowly. He felt like he was in a cell. He craved the open sky, always dragging Mattie or Arthur outside with him on every clear, sunny day. He loved playing hide and seek in their large backyard, climb up the large maples and oaks and just lying in the grass, picking out clouds shaped like animals and household objects.

He couldn't do that though from within a small, dimly lit closet.

He wanted to wait for Mattie to come and get him from Spain with England and France with him. However as time ticked by he grew increasingly agitated and worried. What if Mattie somehow got caught? What if Prussia or Romano had found him before he could get to Arthur or Francis? What if he had become lost in this strange building? The possible scenarios were endless. America trusted his brother with his life and knew he'd do whatever it took, but some things were even beyond his twin's control.

England had instilled within America a very rigid set of gentleman rules that America always strived to follow though he sometimes fell short on a few. One was to always be polite, even if you have to lie through your teeth. Especially to a lady. Another was to always make sure the odds are even, and if they aren't then make sure they're in your favor. Always set a good example for younger people to follow. Never use your super-strength unless necessary. Make sure you eat any food or drink you are offered if you are over a guest's house, even if you don't like it, or make sure to politely decline. Never try to impose on anyone. Make sure a guest is always comfortable at your house. Etcetera, etcetera. The list could just go on and on forever.

However, there was one catch that England had stressed clearly to the young colony. "_If you ever find yourself in a bad situation that you need to get out of immediately and I'm not there then to hell with all those rules and do whatever necessary to get back to me."_

America believed this to be a bad situation and he wanted desperately to get back to England. So he could ignore all the rules.

Especially the one about using his strength.

_Sorry Mattie_, America silently apologized as he began to line himself up with the door. Taking a deep breath he took two forceful steps forward, pivoted on one leg while lining the other horizontally to the door and _kicked_.

…

Spain had been pacing back and forth in the hotel room, waiting anxiously for either Romano or Prussia to get back. He didn't like the fact that America had gone quiet in the closet, it unnerved him for some reason and he picked up his pace. After a minute or so the more rational part of Spain's mind took over and forced him to stand still.

_Ay, I'm just overreacting. I'm sure Lovi and Gil will be here soon, and America probably just fell asleep in the closet after exhausting himself. Germany's probably in there with him though I didn't really look when I put him in there. He put up quite a fight under the table, I almost thought I wouldn't be able to grab him. It was weird how I couldn't maneuver underneath the table as well as I should have been able to… oh well. I hope he is okay. I didn't mean to scare him so much! This probably sends me back to square one though. Hm, maybe I could talk to America; get him to warm up to me again._

With that thought in mind Spain began to make his way towards the closet. He was only about two feet away when the door suddenly exploded off its hinges, slamming into the wall in front and crumpling into a mass of splintered wood.

Spain had jumped back at the explosion and watched as America marched out with his mouth set in a thin line, his eyes burning with determination. He turned towards Spain and the two stared each other down for a moment.

"I ah, suppose you aren't going to let me just leave are you?" America asked, keeping his voice calm. Spain quietly shook his head even as he still felt his body quaking slightly from such a show of strength. It was impressive to say the least coming from a pint-sized toddler.

America narrowed his eyes and sighed in annoyance and suddenly reminded Spain very much of England when he had been the British Empire and the bane of Spain's existence.

"I am sorry about this then," he told the older nation and before Spain knew it America had launched himself into the air, sailing straight for Spain. His body froze up and by the time his stunned mind processed what was happening it was all too late.

He'd been head-butted on multiple occasions by Romano when said nation had been younger. Hell, he still did it sometimes if Spain didn't wake up right away in the morning. However, this head-butt was very, very different. It felt like someone had shot a bullet the size of a bazooka into his chest as America made impact.

The child sent himself and Spain flying through the air until they crashed into the desk. The desk cracked in half from the force of the impact and Spain saw black dots swarm his vision before everything went completely black.

**Okay so now I swear the next chapter is the reunion we've all been waiting for! I promise lots and lots of fluff as an apology for being so late**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright so since this is the reunion we've been waiting _forever_ for I'm just gonna do the usual a/n down at the bottom**

**So enjoy!**

Chapter 13

America quickly scrambled off of Spain, both unhurt and unfazed by the entire event. The larger nation was still alive and breathing, that was easy enough to see, but he was definitely out for the count for at least an hour or more. That was more than enough time for America.

He quickly scampered over to the door that led to the outside hallway, giving it the same treatment as the closet door. As expected the door flew off its hinges and collapsed into a pile of debris on the far hall wall. America barely noticed as he was already careening down the hall and away from Spain. He had no particular direction in mind.

Unlike Mattie, America was absolutely horrible with directions and remembering that type of stuff. He hoped he'd just magically bump into either France or England, but he soon came to the conclusion that it was a stupid idea. He had no idea where either guardian was and he had a feeling that this strange building was much bigger than he imagined. Therefore he had to come up with a different plan.

As much as he hated to admit it… he needed help.

So at random he went up to a door and began pounding harshly on it. The door swung open just as harshly and America found himself face to face with a giant. He was much taller than either England or France with very pale, ashen blond hair and violet eyes and a slightly large nose. He wore a long cream scarf that trailed all the way down to the middle of his chest and a long, heavy looking tan coat with several badges attached. _Jeez I hope this guy and England are friends. He looks as scary as Spain!_

America watched him look around at his own height, frowning slightly as he saw no one. America quietly cleared his throat and watched as the large man's violet eyes meet his and narrow in confusion.

"Amerika?" the man asked. America jumped at his name; he didn't expect this stranger to know who he was. Perhaps England had told him about America? Or maybe this was one of England's many other colonies?

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but I really need help finding my big brother. He's England. Do you know where he is?" America was surprised at how calm he kept his voice. Internally he felt ready to break down and sob his eyes out and yet here he was, putting on a brave face in front of this giant stranger. England really had rubbed off on him.

He watched the tall man regard him, a thoughtful look in his eyes. America swallowed nervously and shifted his weight between his feet.

"Please…" he said, his voice finally breaking though he held back the tears as he looked down at his own feet. He couldn't stand to be separated from England any more. He glanced up in surprise though as he saw a black-gloved hand extend towards him. He looked up more and saw the man giving him a childish yet gentle smile.

"Of course Amerika. I'm pretty sure I know where England is." America beamed and happily took the stranger's hand.

_Brother I'm coming!_

…

Finally Canada had made it!

The double doors that he knew led to the kitchen where straight in front of him. There had been a few close calls. Though they couldn't see him, some of the nations he passed at least felt his presence which had made the Canadian nervous. No one had stopped him though.

He realized that he was trembling and took a moment to calm himself down. He couldn't be all nervous and shy now, after all this was _Francis_, the man that would always be there to take care of Canada as long as he remained a French colony.

Taking one last deep breath Canada gathered every ounce of determination he possessed and marched through the doors. Then he came to an immediate stop. Just as he predicted, France was standing a little ways away, slaving over the stove. The smell hit Canada almost immediately and made his heart fill with homesickness.

He was making pancakes, Canada's favorite meal.

The Frenchman flitted around the kitchen, his ponytail bouncing wildly as he sang in French near the top of his lungs. Canada was awestruck by his older brother and stood rooted in place as he watched the amazing spectacle.

France glanced up as the doors swung open and shut but he didn't see anyone. Curious he came closer to the door. And then their eyes met, Canada's full of nervous anticipation and France's full of shock.

"Ma-matthieu?" the Frenchman stuttered. He was so shocked by his appearance that he dropped the spatula he'd been using to flip the pancakes. Carefully, Canada tottered over and picked the spatula up, cradling it to his chest.

Then quite suddenly he couldn't take it any longer and broke down, his whole body shaking as violent sobs racked his body. France snapped out of his daze in an instant, immediately scooping Canada up and pressing him against his chest as he sank down against the wood cabinet. Canada desperately clung to the fabric as he continued wailing. He didn't think he'd ever be able to let go or that he wanted to for that matter.

France held Canada close as he rubbed small circles into his back, softly murmuring in French how everything was okay and that he was here now.

…

America's mood had since taken a sharp upswing from before and now he was practically bouncing off the walls with happiness as the tall man led him down the hall. Despite the man's kindness America couldn't help get annoyed with how long it was taking him to get to wherever England was holed up. He wanted to see his older brother now!

Before he had a chance to voice his concerns though the man suddenly pulled America to a stop and turned so they were facing one of the building doors. Using his free hand the guy rapt quickly on the door before returning it to his side. They waited a full minute before the door opened and England stood in front of them. America was so excited that he could barely keep quiet, practically exploding with happiness upon seeing the Englishman as he looked at the tall man, but he decided that he wanted to be on his best behavior for reuniting with England so he kept his mouth shut and stayed by the tall stranger's side.

"Russia, what are you doing here?" England asked, his tone clipped and clearly annoyed. America wondered if he'd gotten into an argument with France, they did it quite often and usually left him in a similar mood.

"I have something here that belongs to you," Russia replied evenly, unfazed by England's foul mood.

"What the hell are you talking about?" England snapped. America watched Russia's eyes narrow slightly though the childish grin still remained intact.

"It is something very precious." As England looked at Russia incredulously America simply couldn't take it anymore. Manners be damned, this was taking too long! Letting go of Russia's hand America let loose a shout of pure happiness before leaping towards England.

Russia watched with a bemused expression as England was tackled to the ground by America. England glanced down at the nation who was gripping his shirt tightly, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Al-Alfred?" England stuttered. America looked up at him, resting his chin against his chest and gave him a dazzling smile.

"I finally found you big brother! I was so scared that I wouldn't find you! I couldn't find Francis either but I betcha Mattie found him!" America babbled on, his filter completely turned off. England looked down at America and slowly his eyes began to fill with wonder as he pressed his hand to America's back as if to make sure it wasn't a dream. Then quite suddenly he was squeezing America tightly against him though America didn't mind and squeezed just as tightly back. They both buried their heads in the other's neck and took deep breaths as if to really, really ensure that this wasn't some type of twisted nightmare.

It wasn't though and when they looked at each other again after a few minutes they were both still there. It was now that America fully took England's appearance in, his tear-stained face, puffy red eyes, crazy hair and equally crazy outfit. America felt himself grow angry, angrier than he'd ever felt before. Someone had hurt England. Someone had caused England to cry

Someone had caused _his_ England pain.

England quickly caught on to where America's mood was going and pulled the boy against him.

"Don't worry poppet I'm fine," he reassured the baby nation though his voice shook. "I'm just very happy you're home, that's all." Though he didn't totally buy it (America's not a _total_ idiot you know) America took the explanation and buried himself back into England, taking deep breaths of tea and scones and worn parchment and ink.

As America tried to basically become one with England, said nation ripped his gaze away from the baby nation and towards Russia who still stood at the door. England arched one bushy brow in a silent question and Russia shook his head.

"I don't know who did this nor how. Amerika simply came to my door like that and asked me to take him to you," Russia explained. Well the how was easy enough to see. Nothing but magic could do this. However the bigger question was _who_ used the magic.

"Alfred, love?" England asked, looking down at America. He didn't exactly like using such pet names in front of another nation, especially when said nation was _Russia_ of all people. However they just naturally fell off his tongue without him having any control whatsoever. America looked up immediately and smiled happily. England had to resist kissing the boy's face (not in _that_ way! Jesus people get a grip) and marveling in the fact that America was back and in his arms once again though not in the way he'd originally imagined.

"Yes big brother?" the boy chirped back. England felt his heart flutter but continued on.

"Alfred who did this to you? Do you remember?" He'd been missing for five days after all, _someone_ had to have taken care of him.

America began to quake in fear as all the memories of the past few days came crashing back, all the scary nations and the threats and the endless wandering through equally scary hallways.

"Prussia," the boy replied in a bare whisper, his eyes full of unshed tears. America immediately noticed the stormy look in England's eyes and his arms unconsciously tightened over America as the island nation was internally torn between comforting America and leaving to go defenestrate Prussia. Possibly castrate him as well. Apparently it wasn't so internal though as England saw Russia take a small step back, his eyes cautious.

The decision was quickly made however as America finally lost control of his emotions and began sobbing, horrible ugly ones full of violent shaking and runny noses. He pressed himself against England's shirt as he sobbed and started rambling about how he and Mattie were treated by Prussia, Romano and Spain. He especially lost it at Spain as he recounted the ominous aura that had surrounded him and the way he'd taken America and thrown him in the closet.

It was hard for England to understand what he was saying but he got most of it despite the noisy sobs. Prussia, Romano and Spain were the culprits and Matthew had also become little like America and that America believed he was with France at this point.

Very conveniently, Russia took this moment to leave, as upon seeing the absolutely murderous look on the Brit's face and he knew that if he made one misstep that he may actually die, and Russia preferred to live.

With the door closed firmly England turned all of his attention to America and brought them onto the bed where they curled up and embraced the fact that they were once again together. Slowly America's sobs turned into hiccups and finally he cried himself out, his sadness being replaced by something else entirely.

"Um, big brother?" America asked. England hummed as he ran his hand through America's hair. "I'm hungry." His statement was punctuated with a loud whining growl emanating from his gut. England couldn't help but chuckle at this as he sat up. America refused to lose any contact with the Englishman and clung stubbornly to his chest like a koala which England found very endearing.

"What do you want to eat love? Do you want a hamburger or some coffee?" England was surprised to see America's face screw up in disgust.

"Can I have some scones and tea instead?" England was in shock for a moment before beaming happily.

"Of course you can have some tea and scones poppet!" he replied jovially as he carried America to the desk that had the promised batch of scones resting on top. "I just brought some fresh scones up a while ago actually! And we can easily go down and fetch some hot water for some tea!"

"Yeah!" America exclaimed happily. "Food first though." England smiled as he sank into the desk chair and watched America grab one of his (burnt, destroyed, horribly mutilated) scones and happily ate it with gusto as he grabbed his own and nibbled on it. Together they finished all the scones on the plate and then planned to go and make some tea.

England insisted on taking a shower though and dressing properly as he finally realized what a mess he was. America pouted at having to be separated from his guardian but stayed put on the bed once England had been able to make the boy let go.

America practically pounced on England as soon as he'd come out. Thankfully he'd had the foresight to bring his clothes in with him so America had something solid to cling to. It was like that that the pair entered the hallway and began to walk in the way of the kitchen.

"What if we run into Prussia or Spain?" America voiced worriedly. England smiled and held America tighter to himself.

"Don't worry about them love," he replied. "I'm here now so they won't bother you anymore." _I'll personally make sure of it._

Oh he was hoping to run into any one of the three. In fact he was very much looking forward to it.

**... And the shit is just about to hit the ceiling folks :)**

**I would have put this up earlier but then the Bruins/Blue Jackets game came on and took priority over everything else :)**

**Sorry if England is a bit OOC in this but come on, Russia literally walked in with a chibi!America so I think that warrants a little OOCness**

**As always I cannot stress enough how much I love your guy's reviews and seeing new people following the story!**

**And don't worry TheHiddenGenius you're definitely not alone. Us hardcore shippers gotta stick together!**

**Anyways that's it for this week but I can DEFINITELY tell you that there is a frying pan coming in at an alarmingly fast rate next week *evil laughter***


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter! Hope all of my fellow Americans had a kickass Turkey-day and that the rest of you guys had good Fridays as well. I myself probably gained five pounds in one sitting- we had some damn good apple pie -and then proceeded to watch some football (the American kind of course!)**

**As always I want to say thanks to people who liked/followed this story since it's last update and of course thank everyone who was kind enough to review!**

**So now enjoy some post-Thanksgiving humor, courtesy of our lovely Prussian and Englishman :)**

Chapter 14

It took four batches and nearly fifteen pancakes with three entire bottles of maple syrup on top before Canada was finally able to calm down and explain to France what had happened to him and Alfred. He watched fearfully as France grew angrier and angrier with each word but he knew it wasn't directed at him. In a way he felt pity towards Spain, Romano and Prussia. His older brother was a forced to be reckoned with and _god forbid_ that Alfred somehow found his way to England and told him.

Francis might be intimidating but Arthur was downright _scary_ when he got angry and he was especially touchy when it came to him and Alfred, though more so Alfred. Canada didn't really mind that Alfred was England's favorite because Canada knew he was France's and he was happy with that.

Canada figured that his brother had gotten fed up with waiting for them to come rescue him and decided to be his own hero. He voiced his thoughts aloud and was happy to see France's lips twitch into a smile.

"'e never was one for waiting around non?" France chuckled.

"Nope and I bet he found Arthur by now too," Canada chirped back. France nodded in agreement. Those two were always joined at the hip, no matter what the situation and France knew that after all these days of separation that England wouldn't even be considering letting him out of his sight or even just letting go of him. France felt the same way for Canada. He had been so worried when he had just disappeared without a trace. France had barely slept a wink these past few days though England probably hadn't slept at all.

He couldn't believe that Prussia had kept his little brother away from him! He realized that maybe he was a bit smart for keeping Alfred from England but he could have at least told him! France wouldn't have gotten mad (well maybe a _little_ but he would have gotten over it) and would have helped his friend break the news gently to England.

France sighed as he clutched Canada closer. Assuming Alfred was just dropped on England like a bomb, France was a bit concerned for his frenemy. Sometimes when England got very nostalgic (and usually smashed too) he reverted back to his empire days and a chibi Alfred was the living embodiment of nostalgia for England. That could be very bad for the rest of the nations; it would be like having a second Russia but worse! Even France, who prided himself on keeping the past in the past, could feel himself slipping slowly back into who he was during the 1700s though he resisted as much as he could.

Still there was the fate of a certain albino ex-nation that he had to consider. He was France's friend yes, however, he wasn't sure if they could be considered friends anymore with all the hurtful words and tension spat back between the two.

Then there was the matter of how he'd treated his dear Canada during those five days…

France gently put Canada on his feet before getting to his own.

"What are you doing?" Canada asked curiously.

"I think we will pay our dear _friend_ Prussia a vist non?" France asked, a hard edge in his voice. He smiled gently at Canada though and offered him his hand. Canada took it happily and together the two marched out of the kitchen.

Oh yes, Canada truly pitied Prussia at this moment.

…

"Look I can explain!" Prussia exclaimed as Italy looked between Germany and Prussia.

"This ought to be interesting," Germany snorted, crossing his arms across his chest and raise an eyebrow in disdain. Prussia fought the urge to walk those few steps and beat the living shit out of his younger brother. He instead focused on Italy.

"You're just hallucinating," Prussia explained.

"I'm what?" Italy asked.

"Yep that's it. You're just sad that mein stupid bruder isn't here so you're hallucinating him being here," Prussia continued nodding to himself.

"Hey you dummkopf I'm right here!" Germany shot back angrily, glaring at his brother. Italy looked very confused as his head whipped back and forth between the two German brothers.

"I don't understand what's going on but I know you're lying Prussia!" Italy told him.

"The awesome me is not lying!"

"Oh for the love of _Dio_ will you two just _shut the fuck up_!" Romano practically roared. His outburst caused the two nations to turn their attention to him. However, it also drew a lot of _other_ attention too. Within mere seconds other countries began coming down the hall towards them, wondering what all the loud noises were about.

"Like what the heck Romano?" Poland complained, flipping his hair as he walked up to them. "I know you're, like, a tsundere and all but this is tota…" Poland trailed off as he caught sight of Germany.

"Is that a child?" Lithuania asked, coming up behind Poland and quickly spotting Germany.

"Gilbert I swear to god if you cause any more racket I'll knock you into next week with this pan!" Hungary threatened, coming from the other direction with Austria beside her, her frying pan at the ready.

"Honestly I don't know why you bother," he complained in his naturally snooty voice. "I mean he never listens…" Austria trailed off as he and Hungary also noticed Germany.

"Holy… Rome?" Hungary voiced hesitantly. Quickly Austria pinched his arm to make sure this wasn't some sort of nightmare and then went pale as a sheet when he realized it wasn't.

"Why is everyone gathered here in the hallway? Did someone forget to invite Mother Russia?" Prussia felt his blood turn to ice as the tall Russian joined the growing crowd. He gazed quickly between Prussia and Germany, tilted his head in slight confusion and then gave his childish grin and nodded to himself as if he was confirming something.

"So you made Germany small like America da?"

Everyone turned to stare at Prussia, then at Germany, and then glare back at Prussia. Everyone kinda ignored the America part and focused more on the 'it's all Prussia's fault' part.

"Prussia what in the world have you done?" Austria asked wearily, shaking his head in disappointment. Germany smiled smugly as he watched his brother sweat.

"So you really are Germany?" Italy him asked. He nodded, suddenly a bit uncomfortable with the way everyone was staring at him. Then quite suddenly he was being embraced by Italy who was blubbering like an idiot.

"Oh Luddy I thought you'd left me! I was so very worried when I couldn't find you! I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore" the man sniffled.

"Fratello let go of him!" Romano snapped. "He doesn't remember who you are!" At that Italy let go and gave Germany a confused look.

"You don't know who I am?" he sniffled.

"I'm sorry but I really don't," Germany said, feeling the need to apologize for whatever reason. Italy dimmed for a moment before giving Germany a dazzling smile.

"That's okay Luddy because I remember you!" he exclaimed causing a small _aw _from the crowd. Germany nodded slightly, his face red. He was pretty sure this Italian was slightly off his rocker.

Meanwhile Prussia was trying to edge away from the scene. Before he could get clear though a frying pan landed dangerously close to his face.

"Oh no you don't!" Hungary exclaimed angrily. "You're going to stay right here and explain yourself!"

"It's all Eyebrow's fault and his stupid book!" Prussia shouted back.

"Like what book are you talking about? America told me that, like, England tots has a thousand books in his house," Poland interjected.

"I think it's fairly obvious, don't you?" Everyone glanced away from Prussia to see that Denmark and Norway had found their way over. Denmark snickered at the others blank faces.

"Aw come on guys, even I know what happened," Denmark added, waggling his eyebrows.

"It's magic," Norway stated, ignoring the Dane easily. Norway leaned forward and scrutinized Germany. Germany didn't like the way this new stranger was looking at him and edged closer to Italy who practically beamed.

"Yes, this spell definitely came from one of England's books, I can feel his magic around Germany but he definitely wasn't the one who casted it," the Nordic concluded. Once again all eyes landed on Prussia. Germany watched him fidget under all the intense gazes.

"Why is everyone just looking at me!" Prussia shot back. "Romano was in on it too!"

"_Oh no you don't you potato loving bastardo!_" Romano yelled angrily from his place near Italy. Everyone jumped at the tone in his voice. Romano couldn't help his tone of voice. He'd been stretched and tested beyond his limits these past few days between dealing with Prussia's ridiculous antics and the brats constantly bugging the living shit out of him. He was just tired and couldn't take being a part of Prussia's petty little game anymore.

"Don't you _dare_ lump me in with you bastard! You forced me to take care of the damn brats for you!"

"Lovi?"

_Fuck._

Everyone turned to see Spain standing a little bit away, his hand gently patting the back of his head. He looked a little worse for wear and everyone silently wondered what had happened. That was just a small part of their minds though. The larger part of them was carefully watching as Spain took in Romano's angry and agitated started to inch away from the Italian and Spaniard as Spain's careless smile turned into a thin line and his emerald eyes darkened considerably.

"Lovi is everything alright?" Spain asked, striding up to his side. Spain looked around dangerously at the other nations as he put a both protective and possessive arm around the Italian's waist. Romano was too angry to really notice.

"And Toni had nothing to do with either so don't you dare try to throw him under the bus you bastard!" Romano added loudly.

"No-nobody is blaming you or Spain," Lithuania stuttered.

"Yeah like take a chill pill," Poland added nervously, hiding slightly behind Lithuania. Romano _finally_ began to read the atmosphere and turned to look at Spain.

"T-Toni?" Romano stuttered, never seeing the Spaniard so pissed off before. Then he noticed the hand. "Spain you bastard let go of me!" Romano practically shrieked, his face bright red as he struggled to get out of Spain's grasp.

"Let go of me you tomato bastard!"

Spain laughed at Romano's antics and suddenly the lighthearted twinkle was back in his eyes and he gave Romano his trademark carefree smile. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, another international crisis avoided.

"I'm sorry Lovi," Spain teased, drawing Romano even closer despite the other's colorful protests. Romano cuffed his head and Spain winced in pain.

"Toni what's wrong?" Romano asked, completely forgetting now about the arm around his waist. Spain gave him a sheepish smile as Romano's hand hesitantly rose again to gently pat the side of his head.

"Lo siento Lovi. My head still hurts from where it hit the desk."

"You hit your head on a desk?" he repeated incredulously. Spain scratched the back of his head.

"Ah no, well yes. You see America head-butted me and he sent me flying into the desk and it cracked in half and I kinda hit my head on it too," he explained.

"Wait _America_ head-butted you?" Norway asked suspiciously. "Isn't he supposed to be missing as well?"

"No he is here in the hotel with us," Russia interjected brightly. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"And how the hell do you know that?" Prussia asked, both annoyed and worried. If Spain was here and Russia knew about America then maybe…

"Amerika banged on my door and asked me to take him to England," Russia explained, that childish grin still on his face and Prussia knew he was enjoying this.

"You… you took him to England?" Prussia asked, his voice weak. Russia nodded.

"Da, he was very happy to see Amerika again." If it was possible Prussia's blood stopped flowing all together and his heart turned into a glacier. He had to get out of here, out of the country, maybe fly to Antarctica and hide out with the penguins for a century or two. He started to turn to make a run for it when a voice cut through the hallway.

"Ah look at _that_. Just the chap I wanted to see!"

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckityfuckfuckfuck!_

Prussia's mind screamed at him to move, crawl, doggy paddle, belly-flop, do something, _anything_ to get away from that voice. Yet, he stayed rooted in his spot, his head turning on its own accord and his eyes landing on the last person he ever wanted to see again.

Ruby met Emerald.

England strutted towards their group, a malignant sneer on his face and a glint in his eyes that could only be described as downright terrifying. His hair was still slightly damp from having taken a shower earlier, his clothes matching now and the bags already starting to disappear slightly.

What everyone couldn't stop staring at was the small boy clinging tightly to England's chest like a koala, his head comfortably smushed against England's chest and his eyes closed as England held the boy close. He came to a halt before the rest of the nations, appraising each of them separately before returning to Prussia

"So you turned Germany into a child as well," England mused to himself. "Well I suppose I shouldn't have expected any less from a complete dolt like yourself."

"Ah England what are you doing down over here?" Hungary asked, her voice straining to appear friendly. She and England weren't really friends, but he probably hated her the least out of all the countries present excluding Norway since they were a part of that magic trio or whatever they called themselves. However, Hungary didn't think Norway could step into this type of conversation since he was almost as tsundere as England.

England glanced from Prussia to her, slightly annoyed with having to take his eyes off his prize.

"I thought you'd still be in your room after the meeting," she added.

"Yes well," England began, struggling to be a gentleman and answer Hungary's question first and just walking over and ripping Prussia's head off.

"Oh. My. God. Is that America?" Poland squealed quietly, ignoring the atmosphere completely and trying to get a better look at the baby nation. Unconsciously England shifted America somewhat closer (as if the poor boy wasn't already almost suffocating against his chest.) America let out a small happy sigh though before trying to burrow in more, still asleep.

"Ohmygod Liet isn't he like tots adorbs," Poland gushed as Lithuania tried to hold him back, shooting a nervous glance at a clearly irritated England. Poland let out another squeal, this one a bit louder and everyone froze as a small noise came from America.

Everyone watched as America's sky blue eyes slowly opened and blinked a few times.

"Are we at the kitchen yet big brother?" America asked groggily, as he looked up at England letting out a small yawn in the process. England's expression immediately did a scary 180 as he adjusted his grip on America.

"No not yet poppet, we're almost there though," England assured him in the gentlest tone anyone had ever heard out of his mouth. Hungary and Poland were one step away from fangirling like complete idiots in front of everyone from the overwhelming cuteness of the entire scene.

The two must have made some sort of noise because America suddenly stiffened in surprise and turned his head around to take in the scene in front of him. When his eyes landed on Spain and Prussia that's when he really reacted. Making a startled _eep_ America immediately started crawling all over England's chest. England stayed still and unfazed as America scrambled around his waist and managed to crawl onto England's back, his head now resting on the Brit's shoulder.

"Arthur, Arthur it's Spain and Prussia!" America exclaimed, the fear quite evident in his voice.

Everyone began inching back as the sadistic look re-entered England's eyes except for Russia- who'd had the foresight to start inching away as soon as America's eyes opened -and was now at the very back of the crowd and therefore safe from England's rage.

Prussia felt himself back up until his back hit the wall and he had the sudden desperate wish of just turning invisible and become one with the wall. Even Spain looked uncomfortable, all too familiar with that gaze. If anything it seemed even more potent than when England had sent his dear Armada to the bottom of the clutched Romano closer and this time the Italian didn't complain one bit, actually shuffling a bit closer himself.

Prussia didn't think things could possibly get worse, but then they did.

"Bonjour everyone!"

_Oh for fuck's sake!_

**Baha poor Prussia, I'm so cruel to him ;)**

**So I hoped everyone enjoyed this super long, fluffyish chapter and I'll see you all next week!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, happy Friday!**

**Wow we're already on chapter 15! This fic isn't going to be as long as my other multi-fic _Broken Souls_ but I'm thinking maybe about three more chapters before I wrap this all up.**

**Sorry this chapter is a shorty, but hey there's a possible defenestration (is it weird that it's my favorite word? Probably but whatever) so that's always something to look forward to! **

**BTW for all you guys out there who don't know what it means, defenestration = to throw out a window. The defenestration of Prague (i.e. some Catholic higher-ups getting thrown out of windows by Protestants) helped jump-start the 30 Years War which led to the dissolution of the Holy Roman Empire at France's request (This is how most people believe HRE to have 'died') #themoreyouknow**

**Sorry, this is my way of making the chapter seem longer and cramming a bit of European history down your throats but since you're into Hetalia you guys probably didn't mind it too much or you just skipped all this and started the chapter ^^**

**Oh, I haven't done this in a while but in case any of you were wondering I don't own Hetalia. I do own the plot and like maybe three cans of hot cocoa mix, but I don't own the boys and I never will! Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Everyone glanced down to see France coming up the opposite way from England, his hand tightly gripped by a small boy who looked identical to America.

England's murderous look was replaced by mild irritation and he smirked at the incoming Frenchman. The constant mood swings were seriously freaking everyone out.

"Let me guess, you two were coming from the kitchen?" England presumed, shifting his weight to his back leg.

"You know me so well mon ami!" France smirked back. He glanced at Prussia who was staring between the two, completely petrified, before turning his attention back to England and seeing America resting on his back.

"I see our dear Amérique finally tracked you down," he stated as he turned his attention back to England.

"I see Matthew found you as well," England replied dryly.

"But of course! We 'ad lots of pancakes and even saved some for you along with some 'ot water for you and Alfred for your tea."

"I think you'll have to finish off those pancakes yourself frog. Alfred and I already had some scones first." At that France looked at America and gave him a look of despair.

"Alfred 'ow could you eat those atrocious things! It is like a crime against nature to subject your body to them!"

"Artie's scones are the best!" America shot back, sticking his tongue out playfully.

"You wound me so!" France mocked with a smile

"America… ate one of England's scones…" Lithuania began.

"… and survived?" Poland finished questioningly. England turned to the two and gave them both a death glare.

"My cooking is fantastic you wankers!"

"Angleterre, language! There are small ears here!"

"But I hear Artie talk like that all the time," America interjected. "I heard him tell Spain to flog off and…"

"Alright I think France has heard more than enough," England said quickly, slapping a hand awkwardly over America's mouth as he mumbled on like nothing was there. Thankfully Spain hadn't recovered enough from his terror to register the insult.

"Uh guys," Hungary interjected awkwardly. "I don't mean to interrupt this little family reunion, as absolutely adorable as it may be, but who is the kid next to France?" Everyone looked at the America look-alike, having forgotten that he was there with them.

The boy clutched France's hand with both of his own and hid partially behind his leg in an attempt to escape the stares sent his way. Before France could answer America ripped England's hand away.

"That's Mattie!" America exclaimed happily.

"Mattie?" everyone repeated dumbly.

The name tickled at the backs of four minds.

"That's Matthew, also known as Canada," England explained with America nodding along eagerly.

"Dude you finally turned visible again!" the baby nation laughed. Oh.

_Oh_.

"So you're the one America was always talking to?" Romano questioned. Canada nodded hesitantly. "But we never even saw you!"

"So you're not really a ghost?" Germany voiced hesitantly. Canada gave a weak smile and nodded again.

"I told you guys Mattie turns invisible sometimes!" America huffed in annoyance. England and France nodded in agreement.

"It made for some very interesting Halloweens," England mused.

"Oui, especially that one time he dressed up as a ghost and scared poor Alfred," France laughed.

"That's not funny!" America pouted. "It scared me to death." England chuckled and lightly ruffled Alfred's hair. "Big brother I want tea now," America whined.

"Don't worry Alfred, let me just deal with one thing and then we can go get your tea," England replied. His gaze flicked over to Prussia and the sadistic grin came back. Yeah… England hadn't forgotten about Prussia and the ex-nation had sadly been rejected by the wall.

At the return of the smile France grew a bit anxious. "Don't worry about him Arthur," France said, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. "Why don't we just go to the kitchen together as one big dysfunctional happy family?"

"Francis, it would be in your best interest to shut up now," Arthur growled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Non, I do not like what 'e's done either but it doesn't warrant you throwing 'im out a window," France replied, steeling his voice. Prussia watched as England's eyes flashed to France's for a moment.

"Besides, Alfred and Matthieu and Ludwig are present. You wouldn't want to do anything rash in front of children, non?" France added. England seemed to contemplate this fact for a moment but then the smile returned.

"Oh, I'm not going to even lay a finger on his head," England replied, far too happily for Prussia and France's tastes. "Alfred is simply going to _apologize_."

Understandably, everyone was fairly confused with the turn the conversation had taken. France, however, snorted a laugh.

"Is that acceptable to you?" England asked.

"I suppose it is better than what I was 'oping for," France admitted.

"Good, in that case Canada should _apologize_ to Spain as well, don't you think?" France looked at him in surprise and then down at Canada.

"Do I have to?" Canada whispered up to France. France cast an uneasy glance at England. Right now, he was keeping England in a fairly good mood, he didn't want it to turn ugly.

"Oui, just this once," France replied quietly. Canada's brows knitted together as he looked nervously at Spain. America on the other hand looked shocked by the conversation.

"But, Arthur I thought you said-"

"Don't worry about it Alfred," the Brit interrupted. "I give you permission to _fully_ apologize to Prussia." Prussia watched America's eyes light up deviously. Shit, whatever was going to happen was _not_ a good thing for Prussia.

America scrambled down England's back and after glancing at Canada, the two baby nations strode out from their guardians' legs and over to Prussia and Spain. Spain let go of Romano and said nation backed over to Italy, watching everything suspiciously. In unison the two North American nations extended their small hands out.

"We're sorry," they chirped together.

A few _aws_ sounded out from the crowd and now they were looking at Spain and Prussia to be gentlemen. He knew something bad was going to happen but he had no choice. Hesitantly Spain and Prussia both reached out to shake the baby nations' hand. As soon as their hands connected the baby nations clamped down painfully on the older nations' hands.

Then (in complete synchronicity mind you) they flung their hand back and pivoted, causing the two nations to soar through the air before painfully crashing back to Earth on their backs. Hard. Twin groans sounded from the impact craters created in the floor.

"Ugh, am I in heaven? Wait, Hungary's here, I'm in hell," Prussia groaned.

"Ha, that's what you get for messing with my big brothers!" America said proudly, smirking at Prussia before running back into England's waiting arms. England gathered the baby nation back into his arms, an identical smirk on his face.

"_Now_ we can get our tea. Good day," England said and whisked him and America off down the hall.

"I suppose that is our cue to leave as well," Francis said with a sigh. He held a hand out and Canada quickly tottered over and took it. He glanced at the varying degrees of 'I'm-scarred-for-life' and 'what-the-hell-just-happened' looks on the other countries' faces.

"I would do well to avoid Angleterre and Alfred for now if I were you. 'e's ah… not exactly in control of 'is emotions at the moment." With that he and Canada began to walk past them. France made them stop in front of Prussia who was still trying to process what the hell had just happened to him. The sheer terror in his eyes made France snort a laugh.

"Do not look so distraught mon ami. If I hadn't come along you would have very well been thrown out the window after all," he smirked. Prussia's eyes widened in horror as France walked away with Canada.

Germany got up from his spot next to Italy and walked over to Prussia. He towered over the albino and crossed his arms.

"You really are a dummkopf."

**So... how'd ya like it?**

**I forgot to do this up top since I was rambling about history but I loved reading all your comments! My mom was giving me the what-the-hell-are-you-laughing-about-child? look when I cracked up reading these!**

**Oh yeah and I checked my last chapter and saw that I wrote that Turkey-day happened on Friday when it happened on Thursday... yeah *face palms* **

**Prussia: Kesese you can't even tell what day of the week it is! That is so unawesome!**

**Hey, shut it! You're the one who fucked up so massively that England nearly threw you out a window!**

**England: While I do agree with you that Prussia is a bloody idiot you really should be able to tell what day of the week it is by the age of seventeen.**

**... Man you're sounding like my mom...**

**Prussia: Hey I know, Art here can teach you the days of the week and you can teach him how to cook something halfway decent! Then maybe you'll be as awesome as me! Just kidding because no one is more awesome than the awesome one!**

**England & me: ...**

**England: Can I defenestrate him _now_?**

**... not in public...**

**England: But I _can_ toss him out the window?**

**Prussia: Have you lost it old man? The authoress would never let that happen to someone as awesome as me! I'm the star of the show!**

**...**

**England: ...**

**Prussia: ... Authoress...?**

**I'm gonna go play with Russia's scarf now. Have fun.**

**England: *Grins manically at Prussia***

**Prussia: ...Shit...**

**Anyways tell me how I'm doing! I love hearing from you guys!**


End file.
